


Time to Heal（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind Peter Parker, Disabled Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Harry, Navy SEAL Wade, PTSD, Peter has a pet, Protective Wade, Responsible Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade has scars, bit of a slow build, smex shall come, switching POV, they have issues to work on, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter要去学校学生物化学。他虽然是个盲人但是这不是问题。 他的周围都是好人， 在城市里安全的地方有个好公寓。 他不能抱怨。除了一些他宁愿快些忘记的的记忆浮现和他熟悉的胸口紧的发痛的感觉。 现在他不能理解为什么Hulk对着他最好的朋友， Harry咆哮。</p><p>Wade是个海豹突击队队员。他离开了岗位，到纽约来几个月。他暂住在他朋友的公寓里，他的新邻居是一个有着棕色大眼睛和他见过的最大的狗的盲眼男孩。 Wade不喜欢Peter的朋友，他愿意为了保护男孩的安全而做任何事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time to Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111224) by [jblue_leviathan177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jblue_leviathan177/pseuds/jblue_leviathan177). 



> 作者的话：  
> 在开始阅读之前要知道我不是个盲人的行为特点或者海豹突击队的专家。在写之前我研究过了，做了一些改变但是还是努力保持它的真实性。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 译者翻译水平有限，欢迎大家去看原文。随缘同步更新。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：The Nights by Avicii

Peter做着深呼吸，希望他之前没有将Hulk留给他的婶婶。随后他提醒了自己这样做的原因，怒气渐渐消失了。每次她星期五上夜班时，May婶都会带Hulk去医院看望病人。Peter让他的婶婶带走Hulk的真正原因是，这样她就不用在下班之后一个人走回家。他知道Hulk会保证她的安全。这超过了他对于一个人摸索着走回公寓的恼火。

 

他在路边停了下来，听着车流的声音。Peter倚着他的手杖，听行人们发出了各种各样的声音提醒着他们的存在。所幸没有人留意到他。好吧，据他所知，今天的交通似乎很拥堵。他懒洋洋的留意到。Peter把头歪到一边倾听，有趣，他身边的一个人从一只脚换到了另一只脚，挫败的咆哮着。

 

“Bob！那个地方他妈的到底在哪儿？”在电话另一端的人说话的时候那个低沉的声音停顿了一下。“别告诉我那些！我之前才走过了六个街区。不要紧，我会自己找到它的。”

 

自我斗争了两秒之后，Peter抬起了他的头。“打扰一些，先生。你迷路了吗？”

 

在他左边的抱怨声突然停了下来。太长时间没有得到回答，Peter张开了嘴又问了一遍，但那个声音回答道，“对…”

 

“也许我能帮忙？”

 

那个男人嗤笑道。“你帮我？我可不打算要个失明的小鬼帮我找我要去的地方。”

 

Peter本应该感到被冒犯，但在他应付过各种情况之后他有很多不同的处理方法，而不只是说些浅显的话去激怒他。Peter笑了。“大块头，对吧？打个赌我能精确的告诉你到你要去的地方有多少步。”

 

那个男人发出了一声思考的声响。“好吧。我在找Stark公寓。”

 

Peter咧嘴一笑，车流停在他们前面，人群蜂拥上前。“这是个大致的范围，从这里过去有一百二十步。”

 

他开始了行走，用他的手杖轻敲混凝土地面，默数走过的步子。那个男人跟在后面，异常的安静。如果不是偶尔脚拖在地上或者是咳嗽，Peter会觉得他离开了。出于一些未知的原因，他对于帮助这个男人产生了一种自豪感，即使在另外的一些情况下这可能危及到他的生命。他们在另一个十字路口等红灯，最终男人开口了。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“知道什么？”Peter不费力的将头转向另一个人的方向。

 

“什么时候过马路？”

 

“我听车辆的声音。通常我有Hulk跟我在一起，但是今天他在我婶婶哪儿。”

 

“如果是辆像普锐斯*那样安静的车呢？”（*一款混合动力车，噪音很小，停驶时发动机停止工作，没有噪音产生。）

 

Peter哼了一声。“这些东西也会发出声响。”

 

他们又开始了行走，在路的另一侧左转。“那又怎么样？你有超级听力或者别的什么？”

 

“别的什么。”Peter喜欢逗这个男人。砖块变为金属围栏，他真实的解释到了嘴边却没有说出来。他把他的手杖换到了他的左手上，空出右手去拉大门的把手。“我们到了。”

 

他拉开了大门，走进了露天的花园。“有趣。”男人在他身后大声的评论道，大门砰的一声关上。“行了，我能找到剩下的路。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“我希望你能做到，我可不打算再给你带路了，我也住在这里。”

 

他迈开脚步时一个奇怪的声响跟着他。男人还跟在他身后，他沉重的鞋子，有可能是靴子，在行走时发出喧闹的拍击声。在二楼，另一个人停顿的时候他转向左边。在Peter将他的钥匙塞进锁里的时候，男人说话了。

 

“Wade Wilson。”

 

Peter得意的笑了，转过头。“Peter Parker。祝你今天过得开心，Wilson先生。”

 

 

Wade看着年轻盲人穿过他面前走进了公寓。年轻人在他提供帮助的时候就激起了他的好奇心。一开始出于自尊他拒绝接受一个失去了视力的残疾人的帮助。在他或多或少侮辱了他的时候，Wade很好奇Peter知不知道他的眼睛因为这个挑战而燃起了火焰。

 

摇了摇头，他走进了公寓。公寓很小，也很简朴，正适合他的品味。而且他也不会在这里待很长时间。六个月或者更短，他会再一次因调度离开。但愿。

 

Wade仔细查看了这片空间，发现厨房堆了很多垃圾食品和啤酒，最后把他的东西丢在地上，躺在了床上。他因为过于柔软的床垫皱起了眉头，不满的咕哝着然后爬了起来。他将自己扔到硬而粗糙的沙发上，将手臂抬到眼睛上。打着盹，想着某对雌鹿般的失去焦点眼睛。

 

 

接下来的几天里，他尽他所能地研究了盲人。说实话他感到那天他的举措简直糟糕透顶，不知该怎么道歉。他以他的荣誉而自豪，但是粗鲁的对待平民，特别是一个残疾的平民，违背了他自从十八岁成年就加入海军所接受的训练的原则。到了三十岁他本应该知道的更清楚。在星期三他下定了决心。

 

Wade离开了他的公寓去找个不错的墨西哥餐厅用他挚爱的玉米卷和墨西哥卷填饱肚子。一当他锁上了门，他突然转身几乎撞上另一个年轻人。Wade迅速评估了他，有着讨厌的金发，完美的造型。男孩在一对昂贵的墨镜后讥笑。Wade瞥了一眼阴沉的天空。对。这小子就是个丢人的傻瓜。当他说，“别挡路，丑八怪。”的时候，他的脸色变得更加阴沉。

 

他嘲笑道，“哦，像我之前没听过别人这么说似的！想点别的新东西出来，也许能让我笑笑。”Wade在男孩能够反应过来前就走开了。他对于这种捣蛋的臭小子没有任何耐心。他在楼梯底下停了下来，回头看到那个小混蛋走进了Peter的公寓。当他离开的时候一些冷酷而苦涩的东西沉进了他的胃里。他忽然就不想去吃墨西哥卷了。

 

这些话没有使他的心情变糟。Wade习惯了这些话。他有着很多伤疤，但为他为带着这些伤疤而骄傲。尽管他们广布在他身上，幸运的是他还有能力继续服役。他们只破坏了表层的皮肤，延伸到他右半边脸，向下横过他的躯干和背部。他的腿上有些与旁边皮肤不同的部分。尽管有些被手术矫正了，医生们设法抢救了他的大部分脸，但是伤痕仍旧遍布在他的后脑勺，留给他一个秃头，稀疏的眉毛，也不能再长出胡须，他将这些全部视作他的一部分接受了。如果一个人不能接受这些外表，他也不会想去带着他们做任何事。

 

真正毁了他的心情的是那个小混蛋和Peter有某种关系的事实。Wade不能想象他邻居一个那么甜的孩子会和一个就像是信托基金宝宝的人成为朋友。被这样的情绪所困扰，Wade压下这些情绪，继续走他的路，无视了所受到的注视。

 

在星期六，Wade又一次出了门。这一次他得到了Peter的欢迎…和一只他所见过的最大的狗。那个狗，明显是一只巧克力色的拉布拉多，乖乖的站在Peter身边，穿着导盲牵引带，胸前印着‘Hulk’，侧面印着‘不是宠物，我在工作’的字样。Wade见过一些拉布拉多，大多数最多到他膝盖或者大腿，但是这家伙几乎要到他屁股。有着漂亮的体型和Wade见过的最浓密的棕色毛皮。

 

“这是Hulk？”

 

Wade看到Peter身体明显绷紧的时候立刻后悔他大声脱口而出的方式。他很快就放松了下来，微笑道。“对，就是他。”

 

“你确定你牵着的不是个熊?”

 

Peter的笑传递给了Wade一阵兴奋感。“只有他柔软的耳朵和长尾巴告诉我他确实不是个熊。”

 

他做了个鬼脸，怀疑他是不是又一次说了些不该说的。他继续道。“所以，你好吗？”

 

“我很好，正要带Hulk去公园。”

 

“我能跟你一起去吗？”Wade可以看到Peter脸上的不确定，所以他继续道。“那天我很无礼，我想道歉，也许我能请你杯咖啡或者一餐午餐？”

 

不，对着这双鹿一样的瞪大的眼睛对Wade来说不是事儿。

 

“好啊，我们走。”

 

 

Peter非常喜欢Hulk。不只是因为他是条好狗狗，还因为他给了他自从失去视力之后就失去了的自如的行动和自由。不用说他每个人都谈起的美和高大。Peter为他的同伴非常自豪。所以带Hulk去公园对Peter来说从来不是一种负担。他很喜欢做这事儿，没有了Hulk他的行动仍会被限制，而且会更加孤独。

 

当他的新邻居要求加入的时候，他感到很惊讶，当Wade道歉然后提出友好的邀请时他更加惊讶了。并不是说这很有必要，Peter并没有觉得他们第一次相遇的时候Wade很无礼，但是如果这个男人想要道歉然后给他买吃的，有谁会拒绝他？现在他们在大街上以比他们第一次相遇时快的多的步伐漫步。Peter试着和他闲聊，当他得到了只有一个单词的回复之后，他又试了一次。“我没疯，我不觉得你无礼，但是我还是会接受食物。”

 

“你不觉得？”传来了沙哑的回复。

 

“不，你只是无知。”

 

Wade发出了些声音，类似于垂死的动物，让Peter低声轻笑。“我不知道这是钟恭维还是侮辱。”

 

“我会让你自己弄明白。”Peter在提问之前停顿了一下，“所以，Wilson先生，你是什么工作？”

 

“我是个海豹突击队员。”

 

Peter一颤，没有想到会得到这样的回答。“一个海豹突击队员？所以你现在离开岗位了？”

 

“对。”

 

“好吧，嗯，谢谢你服役。”

 

Wade在他旁边发出哼声，Peter在感到Wade的举止变化的时候撅起嘴。他只是看不见，丹不意味着他不能察觉到一些东西。当他们到达公园时他无视了它们，狗狗们的声音和他们主人玩耍的声音传入他的耳朵。他问道，“还有空着的长凳吗？”

 

“有。”

 

Peter弯下腰，解开了Hulk的牵引带。脱掉牵引带的过程中拉布拉多努力保持不动，一当解开他就像子弹一样飞奔出去。Wade在他旁边笑了。微笑着，Peter拿出了他的手杖，迅速组装好他。Wade挪到他身边，清了清嗓子。“我能为你提供我的手臂吗？”Peter停住了，震惊着，他知道他抓住他的手臂更好。

 

“谢谢。”他伸出手，手指环在男人的二头肌上，刚好在手肘上方。当他意识到Wade多么强壮的时候热量冲上他的脸颊。他敢说Wade比他明显要高一些，他必须把手抬很高才能够到他的手肘。让他奇怪的是长袖下崎岖不平的纹理。Peter没有说什么。他们在长凳上坐下，Hulk跑回来，用他的大脑袋推着他的大腿。咧嘴笑着，Peter揉着他的脑袋，直到他移开去招呼Wade。

 

“我很开心。”他说，“Hulk通常对别人都不这么友善，除了我婶婶和Gwen。”他感觉到他的狗的尾巴拍在他的膝盖上。

 

Wade笑了。Peter立刻意识到他喜欢这个男人的声音。他的声音很独特，低沉，沙哑。有时声调会提高。Peter怀疑有些时候Wade的声带都会受伤。“你知道我的意思，狗很擅长判断人。”

 

“也许吧。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

Peter偏了偏头。“什么？”

 

“你的语调变了，怎么了？”

 

Hulk又跑走了，Peter皱着眉头，思考着当前的问题，然后决定告诉他。“有一天我最好的朋友，Harry来的时候，Hulk第一次向着他咆哮。我很担心。”

 

Wade发出了一声若有所思的声音。“Harry有宠物吗？也许是因为他们的气味？”

 

“Harry不喜欢动物。”

 

一阵像是吠叫的笑声吓了Peter一跳，然后他微笑起来。“这就是你的答案！不喜欢动物的人活该被吼。”

 

“也许吧，但是这还是让我很担心。”

 

“好吧，你婶婶怎么说？或者那个Gwen？她们能讨Hulk的欢心。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“我婶婶喜欢Harry，但是Gwen只能忍受他。我只希望Hulk别咬他。他是被训练的最好的，我可不希望他被带走。”

 

Wade靠回了长凳，他们的身侧擦过。“狗很少咬人，除非他们被训练着这么做或者被激怒了。我和警犬单位一起工作过，Hulk不会咬人的，除非有人逼他这么做。”

 

他微笑起来。Peter真的很感谢Wade尝试纾解他的忧虑。这感觉很自然，和一个海豹突击队队员坐在一起，分享他的担忧。Hulk最近对他最好的朋友的古怪的行为真的让Peter很担忧。Peter那么爱Hulk，以至于从他身边将他的伙伴带走也许会毁了他。他不能想象。

 

“嘿，斑比，你眉毛皱的像，嗯，像你的狗死了。”

 

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

 

“斑比？”

 

他向Wade的方向挪了挪。“为什么？”

 

“因为你有最大的棕眼睛。斑比。”

 

他背过脸去，轻轻微笑。“所以你觉得我看起来像个动画的小鹿？”

 

“不管怎么说都和那只一样可爱。”

 

温暖沿着他的皮肤爬过。他感觉胃像是警钟一样跳了一下。Wade只是开了个玩笑还是真的这么觉得？从没有人用可爱形容过他。好吧Gwen和他的婶婶形容过，但是这是出于他们的偏爱。任何其他人都不会这么形容。因为谁会想去和一只带着熊那么大的狗的盲人男孩调情呢。

 

“可怜的Hulk。”Wade突然说。

 

“为什么？”Peter问，将这些事推开。

 

“他想接东西玩。”

 

Peter转了转眼睛。“扔东西对一个瞎子来说不是个好主意。”

 

“当然不是！虽然看起来应该很好玩儿。我告诉你，斑比。下次你带他去公园的时候让我也跟着。下次我会给Hulk带些玩具。”

 

“你不必…”

 

“我想。”

 

出于某些原因，这让Peter感到充满了温暖的快乐。整个郊游在Wade变成了个话匣子后让他更加开心。他什么都说，讲的一些绝妙的故事让Peter笑的脸都疼了。从原先那个安静沉郁的男人变成这样挺让人开心的。唯一他没有谈到的时他在军队里的生活。

 

他们坐在那儿。直到Hulk向他们走来，扑通坐下，后脑勺搁在Peter大腿上，累的气喘吁吁。Peter笑了。“我想该走了。”他熟练自如的将牵引带系上。他们离开了公园，Peter的肚子叫了起来。

 

“去吃午餐怎么样？”Peter可以听到Wade声音中的笑意。

 

“听起来不错。”

 

“我知道有个位置离这儿不远。”

 

“好。领路的时候如果要拐弯记得告诉我们。” 

 

“你还需要我的手臂吗？”

 

Peter希望他的脸不是红的那么明显。通常他都会拒绝，因为他真的不需要这种帮助。但是他决定放纵一次。“谢谢你。”他又一次抓住了他的手臂，让海豹突击队员领着他沿着街道走下去。一段步行之后，Wade为他打开了一扇门，进了这栋建筑。他因这里比一般餐厅更加喧闹而皱起了眉头，他听到了狗的声音。

 

“我们在哪儿？”

 

“一个咖啡厅，为宠物和他们的主人服务。我在城里冒险的时候找到的。我觉得Hulk也应该饿了。”

 

Peter觉得他的心脏要为Wade的体贴而爆炸了。他们坐在雅座里，Hulk把自己塞到桌子下面，躺在他们的脚上。Wade把菜单上的每个东西包括给狗的部分都读给了Peter听。当服务员来的时候他们下了单，点了些三明治和一碟丰盛的鸡肉给Hulk。她在走之前留了一碗水在地上。

 

“Peter，你是干什么的？”Wade问。

 

“我是当地大学的三年级生。”

 

“哦？什么专业？”

 

“生物化学。”

 

“听起来挺厉害。”

 

Peter哼了几声，想着跟某人把他们的生命放在他们国家的第一线上相比一点都不厉害。说真的，这样的信息让Peter比他意识到的要分心很多。“我想。我只知道我喜欢这个学科。我不喜欢什么都不干，你能理解吗“”

 

Wade发出了声赞同的声音。“我才离开基地三周，我已经快要疯了。”

 

“所以你不用住在基地？”

 

“不用，我得到了住在外面的许可。我已经服役了很长时间了，我猜他们打算放过我了。而且我住的这个公寓还是我一个高层的。如果我要被叫回去只有五个小时的车程。”

 

“基地在哪儿？”

 

“有两个海豹突击队基地。我驻扎在东海岸。弗吉尼亚海滩。”

 

“你的家人呢？”Peter小心翼翼的询问，不想冒犯到他。

 

“据我所知没有了。我在寄养家庭长大，直到我年龄到了。然后我就去加入了海军，然后成了海豹突击队的一员被训练成了个狙击手。”

 

Peter感到他的脸在一个震惊的表情中松弛下来。“哇。”

 

“这就是生活，你做了选择就得接受从点A到点B。”

 

“确实。”Peter回答道，回想起他自己。他不是一直都看不见。在一次袭击之后，Peter得去面对他所失去的。接下来的抑郁和焦虑的侵扰让他起床生活变得非常困难。在很长的一段时间里他相信他会死在床上。一天他的一个灯泡坏了。然后他开始致力于再一次学习如何生活。他理解生活从A点到B点的变化。

 

“说真的斑比。尽管你总是看起来像是个笨蛋（space cadet），我能说你总是浑然不觉。”

 

“我看起来不像笨蛋。”Peter咕哝着。

 

“你这么知道？”

 

Peter笑了。没有人这么轻松的对他说出过这种话，他们担心会让他不开心。这很新鲜。“你是对的！”

 

他们的食物送上来了。Peter可以听到Hulk狼吞虎咽的声音，恍惚的希望他不会把口水滴到他们的脚上。咬了第一口之后，他评论，“真好吃。”他们大多数时候默默的吃着。当他们吃完后，尽管Peter抗议，Wade还是付了钱。

 

“看。我做到了。你已经尽了盲人小鬼的职责了。记住这是我的道歉午餐。下次你可以买单。”

 

Peter的脸厌恶的扭曲了。“别叫我‘小鬼’了。我二十二了。”

 

“而我已经三十一了。还有你看起来没你实际年龄大。”

 

“我猜一些东西不会改变。”

 

一段沉默，然后Wade说。“什么意思？”

 

“我总是看起来比较小。我有点希望我能长大点但是已经再也没关系了。”

 

“等等，你不是一直都是失明的？”

 

Wade声音低下去的方式让Peter不寒而栗。他小声的回答，“不是。”

 

 

“不是。”

 

Wade暗自咒骂。服务员好像有着对完美时机的第六感，“这是您的找零，先生。祝您今天过得愉快。”她露出了一个不安的微笑，没有直接看着他的脸或者是Peter的。他忍住了叹气的欲望，翻了个白眼。人们总是太过于局促了，也太过于担心会冒犯别人。他个人觉得人们因为他的伤疤而回避看他的脸就和说一些羞辱的话一样冒犯。至少得看着他的眼睛或者没有伤疤的那边脸，

 

“谢谢你，你拿着吧，这是给你的小费。”

 

她的笑变得更明快，更勇敢。“哦！谢谢您。”

 

他站起来，饶有兴致地看着Hulk跳着吸引Peter的注意去摸索到绳子。Wade想他是不是应该帮帮他，但是接下来就决定不这么干了。在一个星期的研究之后，他发现Peter远比他想象的能干，而且如果他插手了反而很可能会惹怒他。Peter看起来喜欢这个类型的举动。就当他决定不提供帮助的时候，Peter找到了绳子然后站了起来。“好了，我们走吧。”

 

他们离开了餐厅，返回到公寓。Wade一路上都在喋喋不休，仅仅因为当他这么做的时候Peter脸上高兴的表情。尽管都是些可能会影响他心情的事，Wade喜欢表现的毫不介意。有趣的是Peter自动过滤掉了他的这些话。他对他们周围的所有东西都评述了一边，他甚至描述了一个疯女人穿着像杀了只大鸟而制成的毛茸茸黄色毛皮外套。Wade真的没有为斑比眼睛洋溢着笑意而洋洋自喜。

 

一到他们的楼层，Wade轻轻拍了拍Peter的手臂。“我想给你我的电话。你知道的，以防你需要任何东西，出门，或者只是想聊聊。”

 

那个微笑，情感真挚的，真是他妈的美，真的没有导致他的心漏一拍。“好，我会的，让我把我的也给你。”

 

Wade真的没有爱上他失明的邻居的小鹿眼。


	2. Scars Don't Make the Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille

Chapter2： Scars Don't Make the Man

Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille

 

在去往他们目的地的路上，泛着咸味的空气几乎要灼伤他的肺。作为海豹突击队员的第一次任务，他自豪的带着他的荣誉。他所完成的一个测试方案被认为是世界上最艰难的。现在他准备去以自由之名而杀戮。他猜测这应该会造成些困扰。他已经准备好了去取另一个男人的性命，他已准备就绪。他有一观点去证明，一个任务去履行。他首先是个海豹突击队员，其次才是个人类。当然在一个特别的角度看时个人的选择。他决定了舍弃他的人性，对他来说这是最好的做法。

 

小船迅速穿过水面，毫不费力的把他和他的小队带到他们的目的地。他的神经锁定在了一个能让他静坐在高级海豹士兵之间的地方。当小船减速向岸边飘去的时候他感到一个钢铁般坚硬的物资抵在他的腹部，周围满是芦苇和杂草。他们快速的穿过小岛向他们的目标移动。树林掩护着他们，他们核查着目标。领队打了个手势，然后他们的侦查员前进了，他们会第一个去。

 

穿着在这片区域的伪装，他们做着缓慢的腹式呼吸，爬过这片土地。他们移动得缓慢而谨慎，远离了剩下的队员。像这样每爬过一英里都是种折磨。但是他们曾经被这样训练过，为的是不被他们的目标察觉。他不知道他们最终到达地点之前过了多长世界。然后他们停了下来，趴在潮湿的地面上查看小村庄的情况。他带着他的步枪趴着，准备就绪，侦查员就在他的旁边几乎不可闻的呼吸。现在他们要等待。

 

夜幕降临，他们的目标在黎明之前出现了。Wade知道他要对这个男人做什么，这个男人需要去死。他们简单的就像每天早上起床，刷牙一样通过了常规训练。在他凝视着男人穿过他的视线范围的时候呼吸停滞了一下。两个小女孩站在他的身边。他不能在孩子们就在他身边的时候枪杀他。

 

“条件不利。”他低声说。

 

“动手。”

 

他做了。

————————————————————————————————————

 

“过得怎么样，Peter？”

 

Peter靠回舒适的座椅，Hulk躺在他的脚上。他坐在Banner博士的办公室里展开了会谈。说实话，他不能相信他需要像从前那样的治疗。但是他喜欢Banner博士。他是个善良而又聪明的人，帮助他度过了他生命中的许多难关。尽管他不觉得他需要帮助，Peter还是喜欢和他说话。

 

“我很好，你呢？”

 

“我非常好，谢谢你。”纸被弄皱了，沙发在Bruce坐下的时候嘎吱作响。“你婶婶怎么样？”

 

“她很好。尽管没必要，但是她还是在医院里工作。”

 

“还在上夜班？”

 

“对，我要她别去。在我知道她会晚回的时候我让她带着Hulk。这很好，她把他带在身边去照顾病人。”

 

“Hulk是条好狗。”

 

“是的。两个星期之前有个人搬到了我公寓的隔壁。”

 

“是这样吗？”

 

“他的名字叫Wade。他是个海豹突击队员。”

 

“真的？”

 

博士扬起充满兴趣的声调鼓励Peter继续说下去。“对。我第一次跟他说话的时候他有点冷漠，但是后来他讲了些很棒的故事。”

 

“什么样的故事？”Bruce温和的询问。

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“什么样的都有。关于他小队的事。关于他去过的地方。他没有提真正的军事机密。我没有问。他真的很容易相处。”

 

“那么那些不容易相处的人呢？”

 

“哪些人往往太关注于我失去视力的事了。我其实更喜欢那些不把我当盲人对待问我一百万个不同的问题的人。Wade不会这样做。真的。一开始他有点但是现在…我与他相处的时候感觉很自然。我喜欢这样的感觉。”

 

“这很好。依据我个人的经历，我知道当我告诉别人我有愤怒管理问题的时候他们对待我就像我是个滴滴答答响的定时炸弹。我在和那些像个朋友和个人类的对待我，不怕开我的玩笑的人相处的时候最轻松。”

 

“就像Tony？”Peter说，微笑着。从他失去视力开始他就开始接受这些治疗，他通过Bruce见了许多人。其中一个怪人是Tony Stark。这个直率的男人是个前酒鬼，现在已经十多年没有喝醉过了。当他开始见Bruce的时候他碰到Tony回高中。他迅速学会了不让那种松散的态度欺骗他，他不得不承认Tony是个聪明的人，并且有个开阔的心胸。实际上Tony除了他的公司，还在全纽约拥有着几个小区。当Peter从高中毕业之后，Tony给他提供了一个住的地方，比May婶的家距离校区更近。Peter抓住了这个机会。

 

“对，就像Tony。”Bruce低声咆哮着，但是他声音中的愉悦告诉Peter博士正在笑。“还有什么关于Wade的事？”

 

Peter感觉他的脸变热了，他啃着自己的嘴唇。“我想我也许想了解他，不仅仅只是朋友范围的。”

 

他的邻居已经困扰他的思绪几天了。不单是Wade闪耀的人格，还有他那健壮的手臂。从他在一年级遇到Gwen之后这是第一次，他对某人感兴趣。

 

“你觉得他是那种人吗？”Bruce真诚的提问。

 

Peter扮了个鬼脸。“我不知道。他提到过一些，但是我很难说他是不是开玩笑。但是他从没给出个准确的说法。”

 

Bruce低哼着。“在军队里的男人通常都很直截了当。也许你最好直接问他是不是。”

 

“我会考虑的。”

 

在Bruce的另一个预约开始之前他们又开始了一个轻松的话题。Peter在跟Bruce约好了过几天一起吃午餐之后就离开了。Hulk耐心的引导他穿越城市。在有个人大声的惊呼，“好漂亮的狗”的时候他差点跳起来。

 

Peter在Hulk突然停下的时候皱起了眉毛。一个女人粗鲁的抚摸着他的狗。“对不起，女士，但是这很无礼。当他穿着他的挽具的时候，他正在工作。我请你不要碰他。”

 

“别这样，摸一下又不会受伤。”

 

通常Peter对于扰乱Hulk的陌生人都很有耐心，但是今天这个女人用了个错误的方法惹怒他。他催促着Hulk前进，完全无视了那个女人。当他们继续走的时候，Peter试着做深呼吸。这有些帮助但是他还是为他之前的遭遇分心。当他们到了小区的时候Peter才平静下来。他们停在门前，摸索着钥匙，然后Hulk开始低声咆哮。如果不是把手传来的震动Peter甚至都不会察觉。

 

“你好，Peter。”

 

他的呼吸停滞了一下，被身边的突然出现的人吓了一跳。Peter意识到那是Harry的声音。他一笑而过。“见到你也很好。”

 

他打开了他公寓的门然后走了进去，让Harry跟在后面关上了门。“你之前去哪儿了？”他的朋友问。

 

“我去见Bruce了。”

 

“那个脾气火爆的医生？”

 

“他脾气不火爆。”

 

“Peter…”

 

转着眼睛，Peter弯下腰取下Hulk的牵引带，挂到了他能很容易就找到的衣架上。然后他走进了厨房，从洗碗机里拿出了一个杯子。

 

“我不知道你还需要跟医生谈话。”

 

“他是个心理学家。这是有区别的。”Peter用手指勾住了杯子，从水池里打满了水。“我不需要去跟Banner博士谈话。我只是想去。他是我的朋友。”

 

“好吧。”在Harry四处走动的时候他上好的鞋子踏在瓷砖地板上。“所以你有个好邻居。”

 

Peter停顿了小半秒，抿了口水，试图表现的漠不关心。“是的，我跟他说过话了。”

 

“他是个白痴。”

 

“哦？”他皱起了眉。Peter已经准备告诉Harry他和Wade在一起时的事了但是现在…他想听听他的朋友会说些什么。

 

“有一天他在楼梯上撞到了我。几乎把我撞倒了，没有任何的道歉，什么都没说。他就只骂我，要我看好自己的路。他长得也丑，到处都是疤。”

 

“疤？”

 

“他的整张脸，脑袋，脖子手臂上都是。我敢打赌他衣服底下也是。看起来就像有人把他推进了火里。”

 

一些东西在Peter的胸中疼痛的收紧，因他刚刚听所到的而变得僵硬。他不知道该怎么做。这就是他在挽着Wade的手臂时感觉在他袖管之下的东西吗？伤疤？如果是真的他还能继续服役吗？最后他说，“你知道外表对我无关紧要。”

 

“好吧，我只是让你知道我不喜欢他的外表和他的举措。他可能是个麻烦。”

 

Peter调整了下肩膀，他的胃扭曲了。“我——我和他说过话了，他看起来很好。”

 

Harry朝他走来，他的声音轻到近乎耳语。“Peter，真的吗？你应该更小心些。相信我。你想让六年前那件事重演吗？”他走开之前用更加随意的声音问道。这个星期五跟我出去吃晚饭怎么样？”

 

“好，当然。”他突然感到他在下坠。

 

在Harry离开他的公寓的时候Peter仍然保持着沉默。关门的咔哒声紧跟着他胸中的紧痛而来，喉咙发紧，急促的呼吸。眼泪流下他的脸，黑暗的想法追着着他们。痛苦的回忆和恐惧涌入他的脑海，他与他有过的那些消极想法做着斗争。不能停止的倾泄而出。这太迟了。他已经深深陷入了强烈的焦虑和恐惧中。

 

Hulk用他的脸推着他的，呜咽着。Peter喘着气，身体僵硬。他甚至不记得什么时候跌到地板上的。他抱着他的伙伴，眼泪继续落下。

 

 

Wade怒视着他面前的场景。他在今天早上阳光照在他脸上的时候就醒了。所以他起床然后穿好衣服去商店买了些食物，大多是垃圾食品，然后去了宠物店买了些玩具。他甚至拿了些健康的狗狗礼物和他们有的最大的骨头。现在他正在回公寓，漫步到了他遇到Peter的那个路口。他所看到的几乎让他遏止不住的愤怒。

 

Peter看起来很紧张而且不舒服，另一个年轻人还在对他说话。真的让Wade爆发的是那个人抓住了Peter的手臂然后说了些什么。Wade听到Peter说，“我不需要帮忙！”

 

Hulk的大脑袋转过来看着他，尾巴小幅度的摇着。这给Wade的脸上带来了一个笑容。尽管很明显这只狗想和他打招呼，Hulk仍乖乖站在Peter的旁边。所以Wade走到这对伙伴身后，准备出手干预。听那个家伙说的话就很明显的明白他是个自以为是的混蛋。Wade轻拍了下那个男人的肩膀，打断了他喋喋不休的胡说八道。

 

“嘿，伙计。”Wade注意到Peter听到他的声音后振作了精神。“离这个男孩远点。如果他说了他不需要你的帮助，那他就是不需要你的帮助。”

 

那个男人因他的伤疤明显的退缩了一下，但是这还没能让他停下。“听着，老家伙，管好你自己的事。”

 

“不。当这个男孩明确的表明了他不需要你的帮助之后你还不放过他的时候你就把这变成了我的事。现在，小子，如果你还不离开他，我就要赶你走了。我说的够清楚了吗？”

 

那个男人嗤之以鼻。“你赶我走？”

 

“我现在已经在海豹突击队服役了差不多十二年了。我很确定我有能力赶你走。在你伤到自己之前滚回家吧。”

 

那个男人低声发出几声嘲弄，但是他最终还是离开了。Peter看起来轻松了不少，长舒了一口气。“谢谢你。”

 

Wade哼了一声，偷偷浮现了一个笑容。“说实话，我会为任何人都这么做。我不喜欢恃强凌弱的人。但是我承认我在看见别人骚扰你的时候会更生气些。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩，Wade注意到了他这个小习惯。“经常有这种人。他们觉得他们提供帮助就能做个好心人了。大多数时候他们只会让我觉得不舒服。”

 

“好吧，我能给你提供吗？主要用我的手臂？”

 

他的微笑给Wade带来了一阵生理反应。“好，我不介意拥有两条导盲犬。”

 

Wade大声笑道。“我随时都能成为你的狗。”

 

Peter的手指紧紧抓住了他的手臂。这样的触感让Wade想感受这双手在其他地方的感觉。极其渴望。他咳嗽了几声然后将精力集中于带领他穿过街道，努力不要尴尬的勃起。他一个人在公寓的时候靠想着他的小邻居的迷人的屁股的时候已经做这档子事做够了。他不知道Peter对于男人有没有兴趣。他不知道Peter会不会想谈一次恋爱。Wade渴望Peter。

 

“你今天干嘛了？”挽着他的手臂的男孩问道。

 

“我去买了点吃的和狗玩具。”

 

“哦？”

 

“我希望你不要介意，我给Hulk买了我能找到的最大的狗骨头。”

 

Peter笑了，“哦我的天。他会发疯的。我待会要带他去公园，你待会能给他吗？”

 

“当然。我还给他买了些网球和飞盘。我能跟着你们吗？”

 

“如果买了东西不用会很羞耻的。”

 

“没问题。我们到了公寓等我放下我的食物我们就去公园。”

 

“听起来不错。”

 

他们相对来说安静的走着。Wade想过说点什么但是Peter心事重重的表情让他保持了安静。他靠近了一些审视他，用受过训练的注意力将每一处细小的细节都收入眼底。男孩眼睛下有一圈黑眼圈，他的嘴巴固定在一个疲惫的皱起，他的肩膀垂了下来。Wade不喜欢Peter这幅模样。好几次他都阻止了自己问他发生了什么问题。

 

一回到公寓，Wade就邀请Peter进去。他注意到了年轻人在门前的犹豫，他呼唤道，“虽然你可能很清楚，从你那儿到厨房有一道没有障碍的路。”

 

“谢-谢谢，我就在这里等着就行了。”

 

Wade看了Peter一会儿，然后收拾好了冷掉的食品，打开了网球的包装，拿起了两个，向着Peter走了回来。“好了，我准备好了。”

 

“好。”

 

在去公园的一路上，Wade都在不停的说话。大部分是给Peter讲有趣的故事。有时候他会扬起一个微笑，但是很快就落了下去。Wade不管这些继续前进到抵达公园。Peter一坐上长凳就取下了Hulk的牵引带，Wade把球在拉布拉多的脸前晃了晃。狗立刻来了精神，眼睛对着玩具。他将球尽可能远的掷了出去，Hulk像子弹一样飞奔出去紧跟在后面。

 

“嘿，Hulk能追上它。”Wade说着，轻轻的笑了但是在他意识到Peter仍颓丧的时候停止了。他的疑问已经到了嘴边，但是他决定等一等，揣测着Peter在他想说的时候会告诉他的。他希望。像这样过了十分钟之后，男孩开了口。

 

“我的朋友告诉我要跟你保持距离。” 

 

Wade的脸猛然抽动了一下，皱起了眉头，又一次抛出了球，然后转过头看着Peter。小鹿眼牢牢的锁定在地上，Peter坐立不安的摆弄着袖口。“哦？他说了原因吗？”

 

Peter猛地抬起了头，惊讶掠过他的脸。“你怎么知道我的朋友是‘他’？”

 

“我遇到了一个坏脾气的金发男人，在我搬到你隔壁不久之后。”Wade停顿了，一声辱骂到了嘴边。然后他决定不在Peter面前这么说那个年轻人。他确实不想因为诋毁他的朋友而给男孩留下坏印象，不论他有多么讨厌他。他深深吸了口气，冷静下他的情绪，然后继续，“我不知道你的朋友为什么要你离远点。”

 

Wade没有错过他颤抖的呼吸。“他说你有伤疤…”

 

“这就是你要离我远点的原因？”他努力声音里不会漏出危险的恶意。他不想对Peter生气但是他的朋友？他要勒死那个小鬼。

 

“不是，也许，Harry只是想保护我，也许有点过头。只是这样。”

 

“只是因为伤疤而定义一个人的性格。”Wade又一次扔出了球，在尴尬笑着的Peter旁边坐下。

 

“好吧，对Haryy可能是这样但是我不是。”

 

“对。我要用我耀眼的人格魅力而不是我英俊潇洒的外表。”

 

他看到Peter脸上焕发了光彩后得意的笑了。虽然比不上他们上一次见面的时候的那种快乐，但是这相对之前来说已经改善了不少。男孩说，“我想似乎是这样。”

 

“你想知道吗？”

 

Peter将头转向他的方向。Wade怀疑他永远也习惯不了这对可爱的眼睛，他从未满足。“只要你想说。”

 

“我的脑袋后面、一部分脸上和躯干的大部分地方都遍布着烧伤。他们确实没有影响我执行任务的能力，所以我被允许继续服役。但是我不得不接受很多治疗。他们曾经想让我光荣退役，但是我要求留下来。”

 

“你想留下？”

 

Wade深呼吸着。“我做出了我自己的选择。我不会后悔。”

 

他们重新安静下来，只有Hulk取球回来的游戏的声音。当猎犬开始累了的时候，一屁股坐在他们的脚上，爪子抓着被口水覆盖的球。“我觉得我们可以走了。”

 

“好。”

 

Wade看着Peter系好牵引带，在他站起来的时候也一同站了起来。他没有给他提供他的手臂。海豹队员在不得不描述伤疤看起来的样子的时候感觉很奇怪。大多数只是看和做出判断。他想知道男孩对于那些伤疤的真实感受是什么样的？也许这并不重要，他看不见他们，看起来也不像他们近期会发展成会有肢体接触的关系。可能性不大。根据Wade现在能够想像到的来说也许Peter不会再相信他。这没法确定。然而男孩让他感到了意外。

 

“我能用你的手臂吗？”

 

“好。”

 

Peter紧紧的抓住了他的右臂，比平常靠的更近了一点，他的脑袋向前倾斜。毫无疑问他们在沿着街走的时候组成了一道有趣的景象。Wade只能想象，但是他正领着他，缓慢的走着。他毫不羞耻的想要延长他与Peter甚至和Hulk在一起的时间。Wade几年来里第一次有了这样的感觉，他感到脚踏实地。想到当他收到不可避免的召唤的时候就要离开Peter，他的胃里就泛上了一阵酸楚。

 

 

“你能帮我这个公式吗？”Gwen在他左侧甜美的问道。

 

Peter的手指停在了纸上的一串突起上，偏了偏头。“读给我听？”

 

女孩开始读问题，然后解释了她有困难的原因。他很快就回答了，建议她试下不同的方法。说实话，他对于几何问题不像对化学问题那样熟悉。他在一年级早期课程学的很好，但是最后他选择了生物化学专业而她主修建筑学。但他还是尽可能的提供帮助。

 

“知道了。谢谢你。”他们又陷入了沉默，但是Peter有种感觉这不会维持太久。每次他和Gwen见面她总有诀窍看透他，看透任何事。也许就是为什么他们在第一个学期社会课介绍的时候起就很投缘的原因。有一段时间他真的以为他们会有一次约会，他们甚至都聊过这个了。在此之后他们觉得他们比起做真正的情侣还是做朋友比较好。他没有等太久。

 

“所以发生了什么？”

 

“都挺好的。”他无意识的回答。

 

“Peter，我已经认识你很久了，我知道你没睡觉。发生了什么？”

 

他叹了口气，关上了书。“我不知道。我只是觉得最近情绪很低落。”

 

“发生了什么吗？”

 

“不，我猜只是常有的事。”

 

“好吧，如果你需要跟我聊聊的话，你知道我在哪儿。”

 

Peter咬着嘴唇，说，“我遇到了一个人。”

 

“哦？”

 

“新邻居，他的名字叫Wade。”

 

“Peter！你搬家了吗？做了什么吗？”

 

“没有，当然没有。我甚至都不知道他是不是对男人感兴趣。还有他是个海豹突击队员。我不知道他会不会想和一个瞎了的大学生在一起。”

 

“别这么说！你不去问他你是不会知道的。你们有没有一起出去过？”

 

“有几次。”

 

“看吧。很显然他想和你呆在一起。我觉得你值得试一试。如果他是个好人的话。他是个好人吗？”

 

“是，他确实是。我从没感到和一个人在一起这么轻松过，除了你和Harry。”

 

“我觉得你应该试一试。”

 

“我想我可能会的。”

 

“事成了告诉我。”她的声音突然变得厌恶起来。“Harry怎么样？”

 

“他还是老样子。他爸爸正训练他接管公司。我们有时候出去吃个午餐或者其他的。”

 

“Hmmmm。”

 

Peter咧嘴笑了。“我知道你不喜欢他。”

 

“不是我不喜欢他，他只是不是能和我成为朋友的那种人。”

 

“我理解。Harry与我们不同。他的责任不允许他与任何人成为朋友。”

 

“我知道了。你们两个从高中开始就有基情了。”

 

他的脸厌恶的扭曲了。“请别把我们的友谊叫做基情。”

 

Gwen的笑声就如同安抚剂一般洗刷过他。“好吧。我们再来谈谈Wade这个人，好吗?”


	3. Two of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons

巨大的敲门声让Wade从浅眠中吓了一跳。瞥了眼手机上的时间，皱起了眉头。在凌晨四点没什么好事。谁他妈的在这个点敲他的门？他想到可能是Peter，感到一阵恐慌。他从床上弹了起来朝门跑去。他猛然拉开门的时候心脏剧烈的跳动，想到了最坏的情况。那些鉴于他亲身经历的事。许多种情形从他脑内飞过，从一个泪眼朦胧的Peter到一个准备表白他的爱的Peter。然而既没有这些迎接他，也不是一个Peter Parker。

 

“搞什么鬼，Logan！我知道你是一个奇怪的人并且迷恋着我但凌晨四点？你认真的？”

 

“闭嘴，Wilson，让我进去。”

 

噘起嘴，他退后了一步让这个毛绒绒的海豹队员进来。“是什么风把你吹到寒舍来了？”

 

“Wade，”Logan的声音低了下来，转过身来看着他。“情况不太好。”

 

“当然，这个点没什么好事。”Wade边转锁边说到。

 

“一个命令下达了，在基地外所有军人都不得着制服。”

 

Wade安静下来。“发生了什么？”

 

“发生了针对士兵和他们的家人的攻击。”

 

“多少次？”

 

“四次。他们为了避免恐慌把这件事压下来了。”

 

“这不是你来的唯一原因。你可以打电话告诉我这个。”

 

“是啊，不是全部。”矮一些的男人走向桌子然后坐了下来。“我来是跟你聊聊你退伍的问题的。”

 

“Logan，通常我才是那个在奇怪的时间做奇怪的事的奇怪的人。你他妈为什么现在来找我谈退伍的事！？”

 

“Wade，我只是顺便来的。我在去见我喜欢的女孩的路上而且在那之后我没有兴趣来看你。所以说说你退伍的问题吧。”

 

Wade哼了一声。“说的像我觉得你真的关心我似的。”

 

“Wade…”Logan咆哮着。

 

“我不退伍。”

 

“我觉得你应该退伍。至少不再出外勤了。你知道Xavier会激动的扇你耳光的。”

 

“好吧，因为我想坐办公室。”

 

“很好。完全抽身出来然后做些别的。回学校去。加入警方。开个体育馆。什么都可以但是，Wade，你需要退出了。”

 

Wade皱着眉在声音粗哑的男人对面坐下。“为什么？你到处跑然后给每个人都说一遍这段话？”

 

“只是你，伙计。”Logan大声叹了口气。“考虑一下。我很担心，Wade。你穿过了地狱然后又一次回到了地狱。Wade，我很担心你继续呆下去，最后回来的会是你的装尸袋。”

 

有一点点震惊的Wade陷入了沉静。Logan没有表现出任何情绪，从没有，但是他知道那个男人关心他的队伍。Wade不习惯这个毛发浓密的男人表现出他的担忧。“我会考虑的。”

 

“找个伴，Wade。这会让你想要留在这儿。找个你想要跟她白头到老的人，做夫妻该做的事，不要离开他们一分一秒。你面前有个机会，Wade。抓住它。”

 

“我保证我会考虑的，Logan。”

 

“很好。我要走了。”

 

“你在一个荒唐的时间把我叫醒然后你就走了？你这个混蛋！”

 

Logan，难以置信的，咧嘴微笑了。如果你把他奇怪的卷起上嘴唇称作是一个笑的话“以后，Wade。有需要就打给我。”

 

“你也是，小矮人。”

 

然后Wade就开始了一个人沉思。他从没计划过在三十多岁就退伍。这已经成为了他的生命。其他海豹队员确实这么计划过。有些从同一个部门退伍的人之后做了不同的工作，剩下的一些就像Wade这样的人还呆在哪里。他不能想象过其他的生活。极高的死亡率从来都没有困扰过他。甚至现在有新的袭击情报他还是决定继续服役。这让他感到他在做些有意义、重要的事。

 

然后有着失神的小鹿眼的年轻人出现在了他的脑海中。Wade盯着门就像他能透过过道看进他邻居的公寓里。

 

他的心脏因为要离开他的想法收紧了。

 

Wade大声的咒骂。

 

 

在这么早醒来之后，Wade没有再费心回去睡觉。在严密的锻炼，冲澡，早餐吃了六个水煮的鸡蛋之后，在七点半左右出了门。在他沿街漫步的时候空气有一丝寒意。在走过了几个街区之后，他发现一只熟悉的巧克力色拉布拉多以及他的主人和一名漂亮的金发女子一起走着。他立刻就想到了Gwen，那个Peter经常提起的女人。

 

在他注意到一些异常之后几乎要呼喊出声。他放慢了步伐。街对面有人在一个商店前面停了一下，看起来像是对于里面的货品有兴趣。Wade知道其实他并不。那个男人越过他的肩膀看向那两人的方向。当Gwen和Peter过街的时候，那个男人动了，跟了上去。非常明显是个业余的，那个男人表现出来的迷恋激怒了Wade。他过街到了那个男人的同一侧，跟在他后面，将他的兜帽带到他的球帽上。他轻松的跟着他的目标，肩膀耷拉着，视线从没有直接落到他跟着的人身上。在走过另一条街道后，Wade确定了这个人在跟踪Peter和Gwen。Wade感觉他的血液沸腾了。

 

那两个人在车站停下了。那个男人走到一个报刊亭前停下。Wade停在等待着过街的人群中，用眼角的余光提防着他，看上去像是在看手机。那个男人透过墨镜，凝视着立着的镜子。Wade仅仅只瞥了一眼那个男人的脸，脸色顿时白了。他认出那是Peter的朋友，Harry。

 

 

“Peter，有人告诉过你要照顾自己吗？”他的婶婶轻声问道，但是她的声音和比平常更紧的拥抱都显示出她明显的担心。

 

“当然，May婶。我只是通宵了几天把试卷做完。不是大问题。我马上就回家然后倒头就睡。”

 

“你要直接回家。Hulk不去医院一晚上也没关系。”

 

他生气的说。“不，不行。想想那个妈妈在重症监护室里的小女孩，她会想他的。非常想。带着他，没关系的。”Peter快速解下了Hulk的牵引带挂在了大门边的衣架上。这是个熟练的动作。到现在为止他已经通过Hulk的皮带牵引很多年了。“你要迟到了。明天见。”

 

他们又很快的拥抱了一下。通常在她在出门之前他们会在一起吃晚餐，但是今天她上班要早一些，所以他们决定明天一起吃午餐。他不喜欢但不得不搬出他们的家。他感觉像是将她抛弃在了一间空房子里。但是他们都知道他需要住的离学校近点，但是却又不想为了跟他住在一起而卖掉老房子。他们都需要分开的时间。

 

在走回家的路上，他感到了寂寞。不明原因的恐惧和焦虑在他的胸中冒泡，在他的脑海里制造白噪声。Peter不明白。他相信他已经度过了这个阶段。当他一开始失去视力的时候，Peter一直持续着抑郁和焦虑的状态。他的婶婶和Harry帮了他很多才度过了那个难关。然后就有Banner博士教导Peter感到内疚和恐惧并不要紧，教导他如何处理这些情绪。在他开始大学生活的时候就和Gwen成了朋友，他相信这些事都在他身后支撑着他。

 

他回到了公寓，停下来听Wade的动静。Peter沉思着走过去然后敲响了门，想看海豹队员是否想出门。他喜欢年长男人的存在。也许比他应该的要多。Peter不想承认他对Wade有感觉和对他的渴望；他已经应付过了一个该死的情感风暴。他不值得，特别事当像Wade这样的男人不会想和他一样跟某个人成为朋友以上的关系的。

 

Peter锁上了身后的门，然后走向了厨房给自己弄点东西吃。当他四处翻找的时候，听到了一个非常独特的咔哒声，停了下来。建筑会自己发出响声，但是这像是给他了一个警告。他完全停了下来，仔细的听着。“Hello？”没有回应。他继续手头的工作，更慢更安静让他能听到是不是有什么东西出了问题。

 

一声敲门声吓了他一跳，紧接着是Harry的叫喊声，“Peter！是我！Harry。”

 

放下手里的东西，他快步走了过去让他的朋友进来。“嘿，Harry。”他露出一个兴高采烈的笑，尽管是假的。“怎么了？”

 

“我刚刚路过，决定来看看你。你忙吗？”

 

“不！进来把，我在弄些东西吃。想吃点吗？”

 

“好啊。我们有什么吃？”

 

“芝麻鸡和一些炒饭。”Peter边走回厨房边说着。“Osborn先生过得怎么样？”

 

“呃。你知道那个老男人。工作，工作，工作。那个男人从来都不停下。”

 

“你可小心别这样。”Peter懒洋洋的说着，小心的测量着食材的量。

 

“哦，我可不这么打算。课外活动对我来说很重要。”

 

Peter轻轻哼了一声，咧着嘴笑。“当然！”他转身去找酱油。Peter因那个瓶子躲着他而皱眉。他摸索着旁边的小格子。也许他错过了它或者把它放在了错误的格子里。他找不着它，开始有些挫败了。

 

“你在找什么？”Harry礼貌的问。

 

Peter知道他现在不该难堪，但是他确实这么感觉。他为发现自己能独立而自豪。再不用依靠May婶和Harry已经成了一种极好的经历。尽管他最好的朋友已经看到过他最糟糕的一面，Peter有一段艰难的时光寻求帮助。他知道他需要在他毁了他的晚餐之前该想想办法。

 

“我好像把酱油放错了地方。”他说着降低了炉子的温度。

 

“来，让我找找。”

 

在Harry在厨房里翻找的时候Peter一直都保持着安静，直到他的朋友发出了一声胜利的声音。“找到了。给你。我还能帮什么忙吗？”

 

Peter接过了瓶子，低下头红了脸。“嗯，看看一下鸡肉。”他转过身去做酱汁。

 

过了一会儿Harry宣布。“还没做好。”

 

“好吧。”Peter走到炉子边，仔细的感觉着。他将酱汁倒进平底锅中盖上了盖子让他完成烹饪。

 

“所以，Hulk呢？”

 

“和May婶在一起。”

 

“哦对。很好。她带他去医院。你让她带着他真是太好了。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“我这么做能确保她不会在天黑后一个人回家。”

 

当Harry说话时他可以听到他声音中的不悦，“我可以让一个司机护送她。这不是什么大事。”

 

Peter微笑着。“我会告诉她的，但是我怀疑她不会同意的。”

 

“值得一试。”

 

“对。”Peter结束了做晚餐然后问道，“工作怎么样？”

 

Harry戏谑地呻吟着。“我屁股超级疼但是这还是好的。主要是我父亲真是个混蛋。”

 

Peter发出了一声思考的声音。“他只是想让你成功。来盛你的饭。”

 

他的朋友直到他们盛好了饭坐下来之前都没有说话。“你什么时候结束学业？“

 

“我还有一年。但是我准备考硕士。也许甚至是博士。”

 

“好吧，如果你感兴趣，我和我爸爸都准备在公司里启动一个新的研究部门。研究些不常见的东西和找到解决医疗问题的创造性方法。我会给你任何职位，甚至是部门的一把手。”

 

Peter停下了，十分意外。“哦我的天。这真是…这真是。谢谢你提供的帮助。这意味重大。我会严肃的考虑的。”

 

“我们，我的父亲和我，都知道你会做出些令人吃惊的东西，我们都想让你进我们公司。”

 

“谢谢。兄弟。我当然想学的更多。”

 

他们吃着，聊着学校和家庭。Harry帮他收拾了。在对方洗盘子的时候Peter靠在柜台上。“你又和你的邻居碰到了吗？”

 

Peter犹豫着回答。“我遇到了他一两次。他对我很礼貌。”

 

“千万小心，Peter。我很担心你。”

 

“我知道，但是我很好。我能处理。”

 

“当然。我理解。”水关上了。“我该走了。谢谢你的晚餐。”

 

“谢谢你洗盘子。”Peter笑着跟着Harry走到门口。“回家的路上小心。”

 

“晚安，有需要就给我打电话。”

 

Peter在Harry走之后锁上了门，走向沙发坐了下来。他导航着手机，听着生动的声音；他给Gwen发了条短信。一个小时之后，门口传来了敲门声。把手机塞回汗衫的口袋里，朝着门口走去。“谁？”

 

“是Wade！”熟悉的声音给他的唇瓣带来了微笑。“我带了好吃的冷冻食品！”Peter急切的开了锁打开门。

 

 

Wade在网上找了任何他能找到的和Harry Osborn有关的东西。他只是和商务广告一起出现、公司的文章以及老Osborn，但是很少有关于年轻的哪一个的。他试图找他的Face Book，但是那是一个私人账号。不管怎么样他都没有找到任何关于这个年轻人的有用的信息。他不想过早下结论，但是他的直觉闪着红光。当他在网上找不出任何东西时他决定等待并且留意那个年轻人。

 

他从商店里回来的时候天已经黑了。他买了超不多五十刀的冰淇淋、冰棍和做冰欺凌派的东西。他祈祷Peter喜欢冰淇淋。当他看到Harry站在公寓外的时候放满了步伐。他在决定下一步行动的时候犹豫了一下。他有目的的向前漫步，一个计划在他脑内形成。当他到了年轻人旁边的时候，Wade非常大声的说着。“嘿，你是Harry Osborn。”

 

Osborn企业未来的首脑尖锐的看着Wade，“你怎么知道？”

 

“废话，你是Norman Osborn的儿子。之前我没认出来你。”

 

“哦，对。”

 

“你住这儿吗？”Wade看着年轻人没动紧紧逼问道。

 

“什么？”

 

“你住这儿吗？”Wade示意这个公寓。“如果不是我就要提醒你非住户不能游荡。看看那个标志。就在那儿，它那么写着的。”

 

“什么？你要叫警察来抓我？”

 

“不会，但是我会向Stark先生报告你。”Wade走向了大门的另一侧让大门在他身后砰的一声关上。然后他转身靠着围墙用好奇的目光看着Harry。“再见，Osborn先生。”

 

Harry脸色黑了一下，转瞬就恢复了正常，跺着脚走了。Wade一直等到Harry走远才一步两个台阶的上了楼，直向着Peter的门而去。迅速的敲了门。在听到Peter喊“谁”的时候咧着嘴笑了。

 

“是Wade！我带了好吃的冷冻食品！”

 

在Peter开门的时候看起来非常积极并且非常迷人。他穿着他穿着一件超级英雄的T恤和低低挂在身上的运动服。他深棕色的头发都竖成了奇怪的小角，睡眼惺忪。Wade必须按下将男孩拉过来火热的亲吻或者把他按在沙发上紧紧抱着他的欲望。“嘿，班比！今天过得怎么样？”

 

“很好，进来吧。”

 

Wade走进了公寓，四周张望。“Hulk在哪儿？”

 

Peter的笑让他的心里也开心起来。“他和May婶在一起。”

 

“哦。好吧。你应该让我陪她在晚上走回家。我会帮你把Hulk带回来的。没有人会想找个6.2英尺210磅的满身都是疤带着条像熊一样大的狗的人麻烦的。”

 

“你愿意这么做？”

 

“当然！保证人们安全到家是我的使命。”

 

“也许下个星期？你想见见她吗？”

 

“我非常愿意去见你的婶婶。”

 

“所以你说的冷冻食品呢？”男孩礼貌而尖锐的问道。

 

Wade眨了眨眼。“哦对了！我给你买了冰淇淋、冰棍和做冰欺凌派的东西。”

 

“冰淇淋派？”

 

“对！他们超好吃而且很容易做。介意我用下你的厨房吗？”

 

“不介意，随便用吧。”

 

Wade走进厨房，把包放在柜台上。他拿出了一盒巧克力冰淇淋，然后从水池里拿出了一个干净的勺子，把他们递给站在柜台末尾边等待的Peter。“拿着。这是巧克力味的。我做冰淇淋派的时候你可以先吃着。”

 

Peter咧嘴一笑打开了盒子，舀了进去。“你需要什么就告诉我。”

 

Wade抑制住调戏的暗示，拿出了其他东西。“我还买了饼干冰淇淋，有些巧克力上面有香草精，冰淇淋三明治，还有一些水果味的冰棍。”

 

“哦天哪。真的吗？”

 

“Yup。”

 

“然后是做这些派的东西。你只用这些预先准备的没有烤过的饼皮，香草冰淇淋，糖和一些配料。我买了黄油手指和锐滋的东西。”

 

“听起来不错。”

 

“就这些了。”Wade会去继续手头的工作的时候低声笑了起来。“所以你之前在干嘛？”

 

Peter耸了耸肩。“没干什么。Harry差不多一个小时之前才走。”

 

“哦？那个脾气不好的家伙？”

 

Peter笑了起来。“对，那个脾气不好的家伙。”

 

“他怎么了？”Wade努力保持着语气轻柔。他不想惊动Peter。

 

“很好。他只是现在工作很忙，所以我们不像我们以前那样一起出去了，但是他经常过来聊聊天。”

 

“好吧，这是成长的一部分。”

 

Wade瞥了一眼正好看到Peter的笑容动摇了，变成了一个悲伤的表情。“对。”

 

“怎么了？”Wade注意到Peter看起来比之前好了一点，但是还是很沮丧。Wade觉得必须要让事情向好的方面发展。

 

年轻人耸了耸肩。“我不知道。我猜我最近都有点情绪低落。”

 

他已经注意到了并且心里很清楚。他毫不怀疑Peter，像他这样如此甜美的人不会有个恶魔与之抗争。一场事故造成了他的失明，而Wade控制不住的猜测Peter最后看到的是怎样的场景。Wade不确定他是不是真的想知道。在短短的几周内他已经爱上了这个年轻人，但是他知道他的事业的因素而他不想给Peter任何压力。这对他不公平。做一个海豹突击队员的伴侣很艰难。他不确定他是否想让这发生在Peter身上。

 

他拿起了勺子，把冰淇淋搅合在一起，向着Peter走去。“尝尝这个。”Wade把勺子递到了年轻人的唇边。Peter不得不张开嘴，吃了一口。Wade的身体因这幅景象而血液沸腾。

 

“好吃。你要把这个倒到饼皮里去吗？”

 

“对。然后把你喜欢的配料都加进去，然后放到冰箱里面去再让它凝固。”

 

Wade就这么做了，Peter把巧克力冰淇淋放到一边然后抓起了一根冰棒。他问：“Wade，如果你不在基地里了也不做这行了你会想干嘛？”

 

Wade刺耳的笑了，想起了自己对未来混乱的计划很快就停下了笑声。“说实话？坐办公室。我离开基地后协议里的一部分。不是所有人都能有这种特殊待遇。你看不到我wink真是太糟糕了。在我不沉浸在电脑上的时候我就去健身，围着城市跑圈或者去靶场。别担心。班比，我会给自己找乐子的。”

 

“哦，我只是好奇。”

 

“好吧，你什么都可以问。”

 

“什么都可以？”Peter偏了偏头，让Wade不知道他刚才那么说对不对。

 

“对…”

 

“你能——能教我防身术吗？”

 

Wade警觉的朝男孩眨着眼。男孩的脸颊上升起了一点淡红。“我想我能给你看点东西。”

 

男孩脸更红了，笨拙的说：“我只是想感觉不那么…”

 

“嘿，”Wade柔和的出声。“这很好。我很愿意教你保护自己的安全。”Wade拿起了一个冰淇淋三明治，把包装丢到一边吃了起来。“我把冰淇淋留在你这儿，好吗？”

 

“哦，可以。谢谢你，Wade。”

 

“当然。如果可以我明天再来找你一起吃然后我们就可以开始学了。”

 

“好，那真是太好了。”

 

“老时间？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Wade犹豫了一下说道，“我想我该走了。”

 

“好。”

 

Wade没有错过他们走向门口之后的尴尬。他皱起了眉，感觉到Peter不想让他走。这也是他期望的。但是他不想过度解读它。在他跟Peter好好谈一下之前他不想越过这条界线。到目前为止还有许多要考虑的。他在门前停了下来，思考着，伸出手轻轻碰了下Peter的手臂。“嘿，如果你有需要就叫我。不用管什么时间，好吗？我会一直在这儿的。”


	4. Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast Car by Boyce Avenue

Peter深深吸了一口气然后慢慢呼了出来。他就要做了。他就要告诉Wade他对他的感觉了，尽管他很不安。好吧，还没有。不是现在。他今晚想说些什么但是在这之前他要先跟某个人见个面，听听他的建议。在他听着电话响的时候咬住了嘴唇。

“你好？”

Peter笑了。“嘿，Steve。你现在忙吗？”

“不，Peter。有什么事吗？”

“我能请你在PJ’s请你喝杯咖啡吗？我想和你谈点东西。”

“当然！”停了片刻，Steve问道，“一切都好？”

“对！没什么可担心的。我只是需要你的建议…”

“好吧…十点见？”

“好，谢谢。”

Peter将手机装到口袋里然后叫Hulk过来系上牵引带。他们去了公寓旁边一个熟悉的咖啡厅。他距离Steve Rogers特别近，尽管他们都很忙，但是偶尔也会见见面。更不提自从在十六岁的时候遇到他们，Steve和Tony，之后他就寻求他们的意见了….更私人的问题，那些他觉得和他的婶婶聊起来不太舒服的那些东西。Tony不仅是个房东，Steve也不只是个一起喝咖啡的哥们。他们帮助他认清了自己的性取向并且在青春期尴尬的几个月里都在和他聊天。所以很自然的他想从Steve哪儿得到关于Wade的外界意见。

Gwen会不暇思索的全力支持他开始这段感情。Harry会把这称为一个坏主意然后让他等等。Bruce有直接的帮助但是现在他想先对May婶隐瞒着。他希望以一个男朋友的身份介绍Wade。但是他需要一个真诚坦率的见解，他知道Steve就是最好的选择。

他到了咖啡厅然后站在外面等Steve。过了一会后他听见了年长的男人熟悉的声音。自从他失去了视力起他对于声音就很敏感了，并且他有了些偏好。他尤其喜欢Steve的声音。

他的声音不是特别低但是平稳，令人放松。

“嘿，Pete。”

“嘿，你好吗？Steve？”Peter听到门打开了，轻推着Hulk往前走。

“我很好，你呢？”

Peter跨过门。“非常好。你想喝点什么？”

“咖啡。黑咖啡。”

他早该预料到。Peter快步走向了柜台，伸出手摸索着，尽可能的靠近柜台。他听到一个女人问，“你要点什么吗，先生？”

“两杯咖啡。黑咖啡。”

他刷了卡，小心的输入了密码。“我知道了，”一会后饮品放在柜台的时候Steve说。

Peter哄着Hulk到旁边来然后走向了一个座位。Peter因阳光洒在皮肤上的温暖轻叹，杯子上有奇怪的黏黏的感觉。Hulk过来躺在他的脚上，Peter塞给他一个狗粮。是Wade之前买的那个。

“所以发生了什么，Peter？”

“Well，我遇到了一个人。”

“Yeah？”

Peter脸红了。“他是一个海豹突击队员。”

“Oh。”

“对。”Peter干巴巴的笑着。“我很喜欢他但是我不知道我是否该去打扰他。”

“Well，Peter。如果他还在服役，你需要考虑一些东西。如果他每次出去都要几个月的时间，你能否足够喜欢他去支持他？你觉得你能承受这种长期的担心吗？”

“我知道在我和Tony在一起之后我不久去了另一场旅行，这几乎毁了他。虽然他不承认但是他一直呆在他的实验来让自己从担忧中分心。这些都是你需要考虑的。”

“我—我想过。我觉得我可以的。这是生活的一部分，不是吗？”

“对。他也对你有同样的感觉吗？”

Peter坐立不安着。“我不确定。”他羞涩的承认道。“我觉得我的努力没有任何作用。”

“别这么说，不是什么作用都没有的。但是如果你不尝试你永远都不会知道。对吗？”

“对。谢谢你，Steve。”

“跟我讲讲Wade。他有什么特别的吗？”

Peter咧着嘴笑起来，夸张的叹着气。“他非常好。我甚至不能…他很体贴，礼貌而且很风趣。他总是给Hulk带东西。大概是几天前？他买了一大包狗粮，从宠物商店一路搬到我的公寓。我只需要每个星期买小包的就行了。他还和Hulk玩儿抛掷游戏，带我们去吃饭还有…我不知道。有的时候我感觉他真的喜欢我但是之后我又觉得‘哦，他只是在同情一个盲人孩子。’”

一个长满茧的手落在了他的手上。Steve的声音很轻柔，“不要这么想。这个Wade听起来很坦率。他不会出于同情而做这些事的。如果你等着，你永远不知道他什么时候会收到一封信或者一个电话强迫他离开。”

“你是对的。”

“所以？”

“所以什么？”

“你要告诉他吗？”

“对。我想今晚我就去。”

“很好。我想知道会发生什么。”

“好，我会给你发短信的。”

“好。”

他们喝完了咖啡，在咖啡厅前面拥抱了一下。即使距离Wade到来还有好几个小时，他的胃还是紧张的翻搅着。他带着Hulk到公园去了几个小时，然后他们回到了公寓，洗了个澡，不安的踱步等待着待会儿可能是灾难性的对话。它需要发生，或者永远都不会发生。  
当他听到敲门声的时候，他深深的吸了口气，Hulk跟在他脚后，走过去应门。“谁？”

“Wade！”

“就是我，boy。”Peter悄悄的深呼吸着，Hulk听到男人在另一边的声音，嚎叫着。他迅速打开了锁打开了门。听到Wade滔滔不绝的说着他的狗的时候红了脸。

“谁是帅气的大男孩！是你！”Wade爽朗的笑着。Peter的手垂在身边，Wade关上了门，上了锁。“嘿，Bambi。今天过得怎么样？”

“无聊。你呢？”Peter咬着嘴唇，Hulk的爪子点着地面，在Peter和Wade之间兴奋的跳跃。

“很好。”Peter注意到他停顿了一下然后Wade建议道，“所以你想让我给你演示下然后吃冰淇淋吗？”

Peter试着露出一个自信的微笑。“我们开始吧。”

“介意吗？”Wade迟疑的问着，Peter感觉到手指扫过他的右手。

“不。”

Peter咬着他的嘴唇抑制住在Wade握住他的手时就要咧开的嘴角。Wade领着他走到了客厅中央，那里有足够的空间。Peter牢牢的抓着Wade的手，甚至在他试图抽出手的时候也是。“Peter？”

“嗯，我只是想知道你在…”Peter老实的承认了。面对与他人有关的时候有些话总是难以言明，特别是当他们都沉默着的时候。这是对于像这样的一些东西的补偿…好吧他只是想感到安心。

“哦。当然。”Peter笑了。Wade说着将手握紧。“我做了点研究。所以我想到了个你能做到的好点子让你能保护自身安全。我们首先从最有可能发生的情况开始。”

Wade变化了下姿势，放开了他的手但是将手放在Peter的腰上。“当你走在街上的时候一个人抓住了你的腰。反应快。这样他们就不能把你的手臂扭到身后了。转身然后对着他们的锁骨或者这一块区域攻击。如果你拿着手杖就用手柄攻击。好了。”

Wade指示的时候Peter尴尬的做着，然后Wade说，“很好，再来一次。”他们一次又一次的重复着这个动作，直到Peter能轻松流畅的做到。最后Wade问，“感觉好吗？”

“好。我觉得我明白了。”Peter情不自禁的微笑起来，兴奋浮现在他的脸上，他之前的焦虑都消失了。

“很好！我们来做些其他的。”

他们花了足足一个小时，它不像Peter一开始觉得的那样尴尬。当Wade几乎从头到尾领导着他们的时候他感觉到更多的是放松。另一件让他惊讶的事是Wade的严肃。Peter有点觉得年长的男人会打趣他或者胡闹，但是Wade非常的专注认真。但当Wade将手指按在Peter的胸腔上的时候这一切都打散了。Peter咯咯的笑着，猛地挣开了。

“哦？”突然Wade回过神来。“你怕痒？”

Peter咬着嘴唇，脸红了，离开对方。“不…Wade！”海豹队员把他搂在怀里，手指在他的身侧游走，回以Peter笑的喘不过气来。他喊道，“停下！”

“Yeah？”Wade放声大笑。

“我是认真的，Wade！”他试图推开他，但是这时，Wade抓着的手滑开了，他向前倾斜，摔了下去。

“Peter！”

当Wade抓住了他的手臂猛拉着他转了一圈的时候他做了个鬼脸。这是个令人眩晕的体验，然后他们又摔了下去。Peter压在了Wade身上哼了一声。“噢，”男人呻吟着。

“对不起，”Peter喃喃着坐了起来。很明显的他坐在Wade的肚子上，当他意识到Wade体格多么大的时候心跳漏了一拍。在这个海豹队员面前他显得很矮小。他在他们练习防身术的时候就有过怀疑，但是通过他要将腿分的多么开才能跨坐在他的腰上他能肯定这一点。他能感觉到他离开地面有多高，感觉到每个地方是多么硬。没有给予，没有温柔。Peter开始恐慌，他认识到了这个让他着迷的男人的更多。

当Wade抓住了他的双手，仅仅只是握着，什么也没说，没有任何起来的动作的时候他猛然惊醒。安静了几秒之后Peter深深吸了一口气。“Wade，我有些话想告诉你。”

“什么话，Bambi？”Wade柔和的回答，他的声音停在‘Bambi’的尾音的方式让Peter觉得很可爱。

“我，嗯，我喜欢你，Wade。”Peter伏了下去，捏住Wade更大，更粗糙的双手。“喜欢…喜欢你。”之后是一段寂静，恐慌又全部回来了。他无意识的说着。“我的意思是如果你…如果你感觉不一样我也理解。真的。不要觉得你需要说任——”

“Peter，我也喜欢你。”

他安心下来，深深叹了一口气。“真的？”

“真的。从我遇到你开始就被你迷住了。我只是不确定你是不是喜欢男人。”

Peter脸红了。“我，嗯，不确定。我对性别没什么看法，我喜欢谁就是谁。”

Wade动了动，放开他的手，手臂紧紧搂着Peter。他挪动着坐在了地板上，他的双腿重叠在Wade的双腿上。Wade再一次抓住了他的手。“但是我们需要先聊聊一些东西。”

“我—我知道，我明白。你是海豹队员，我已经想过一段时间了。我觉得如果是跟你在一起这是值得的。我想要试试。”

“好。”

“好？”

Peter可以听到Wade再一次开口时声音中的笑意。“对。听起来你已经准备好了。”

他放松下来，脸上浮现了一个微笑。“所以这代表着什么…？”

当在Wade怀抱中快要窒息的时候，一声哼声不由自主的溢出了他的嘴唇。“你要和我在一起直到以后我接到通知。抱歉，但是，男朋友关系，庆幸的是这不会改变。”

“听起来不错。”Peter笑着，Wade放松了他的怀抱。这个时候Hulk过来了加入了他们，坐在Peter身后靠在他的背上。温暖的液体打湿了他的T恤。他将手伸到背后挠了挠Hulk的耳朵。“我能问你个问题嘛？”

“当然。”

“我能…嗯，摸摸你的脸吗？我想知道你长什么样。”Peter知道他的耳朵和脸颊都红透了，但是他不能不问。实际上他极其渴望知道他长什么样子。他尤其想知道那些伤疤是如何覆盖在他身体的大部分的。Peter只是想知道而且希望Wade能允许他这么做。

“可以，当然。你永远不需要问，好吗？”

“好。”

Wade的双手抬起了他的，带着他们覆盖上他的脸。在他感觉到左手掌下不均匀的纹理时Peter艰难的吞咽着。他的神经开始安定下来的时候，叹了口气。他专注于他身前的工作。他从伤疤上移开了他的手，在脑内投射出影像后从伤疤上移开了手。他的手指沿着Wade的皮肤划过。他从鼻子开始，专注于在脑海中构成一副画面。幸好他有足够的想象力。也许如果他天生就是盲人，他也许还没有这个能力。

他的鼻子有个明显的弧度，最后渐渐变成一个锥形。鼻梁的中间有一个疤，看起来像之前破过。他的手指继续向上，沿着眉骨。Wade有着浓密的眉毛；Peter想象他们是浅棕的颜色。非常轻柔的他拂过对方柔软的眼睑和很长的睫毛。他向下移动到了柔软突出的颧骨，然后又接触到了伤疤。它感觉很奇怪，光滑而又起伏不平。它们布满了Wade的右脸一直到脖颈。Peter停在哪儿，然后又回去感觉Wade脑袋的侧面。耳朵的一部分有些伤疤，但是大部分还是完好的。Wade大部分毛发稀少的脑袋都是完好无损的，但是在头顶和后脑有一种不同的伤疤。广布着很薄的锯齿状的伤疤。很像经过了撇脚的外科手术。全部感受完之后Peter感觉Wade非常英俊，有着强硬的特点和有力的颚线。

Peter张开嘴，突然他感到一根拇指抵在他的嘴唇上。在他说出话之前，Wade用手捧住了他的头。当他的呼吸暧昧的洒在Peter的皮肤上。他喘着气。他几乎能感觉到Wade的嘴就在面前，但没有完全碰到。这让人发狂。“我能吻你吗？”海豹队员的声音听起来比平常更加沙哑。Peter使劲点了点头，靠上前，嘴落到了Wade的上。

温暖沿着Peter的身体绽放。Wade的双手落在他的腰上，将他拉的更近。Wade的嘴唇干燥而丰厚。这个吻缓慢而又甜美，Wade抱紧了他。Peter将手臂环在对方的脖子上，温暖的回吻。Peter没有任何经验，但是他知道如果他浪费了这次机会他会被诅咒的。Wade挪动着直到他的双腿盘在Peter身下，将他们推的更紧。他的手移动下来推着它抵在他的胸膛上，感受着疯狂的心跳，赶得上他自己的脉搏。

这个吻变得火热，Wade的舌头找到了路径伸到了他的嘴里，Peter的胃翻转着，感觉裤子变得有点太紧了。他抬起了臀部，向前寻求摩擦，但只能抵着Wade自己的勃起。他们都大声的呻吟着，而海豹队员退开了，火热的喘息呼在他的脸上。但这完全没有打扰到

Peter。他在Wade的怀里感到了完全的安全感和满足。他让他的头向前落下，抵在只可能是Wade的胸膛上，令他惊讶的是他感到如此快乐。他不知道他能够获得这样的感觉。

“Peter？Peter！你怎么哭了？”Wade的双手捧住了他的脸，抬了起来。Peter甚至都不知道泪水是何时滴落的。“我弄疼你了吗？Baby，回答我。”

听到年长男人声音里的担忧和恐慌他泪水滴落的甚至更多了，然后他开始笑了起来。“你没有弄疼我。”Peter组织了一下语言。“我只是…很开心。”

在Wade的嘴唇又一次落在他的上的时候他叫了一声。“噢，Baby boy。我甚至都无法告诉你你在我心中植根有多深。”在Wade啄吻着他的脸，特别注意着他的眼睛。Peter哼哼着，叹息着，仔细品味着盘旋在他腹部的温暖的快感。他不想让这结束。

“我们慢慢来，好吗？”Wade轻轻的建议道。

Peter点了点头，吓了一跳。“好—好。”

“我这样做是因为我不想事情发展的太远太快，然后我不得不离开。我不想让你感觉…当这一切刚刚开始的时候就被抛弃。”

他再一次点了点头，尽管他不这么觉得，但是如果Wade这么决定了他就不会质疑。“我不是易碎的玻璃，我只是看不见。”

“而我不会像你说的那样对待你。尽管你没有失明我也会说同样的话。这和你有没有视力无关。”

“好。”他停顿了一下，咬着口腔的里面。“我有焦虑症。有时候。”Peter坦白，不知道它从何而来。

“我经常做噩梦。”

Peter的眉毛一皱，挺直了身体。“什—？”

“我们都有恶魔。我的只是在半夜造访我。”

“我的是有触发的。它将我置于不好的境地。”

“我知道。”Wade的手指穿过它的头发。“任何时候焦虑发展就叫我。”

“除非你在做噩梦之后叫我。”

Wade什么都没说。只是环住了Peter然后快速站起来。他没有答应。他没有。他会同意的。尽管他现在就像一只猴子那样缠在海豹队员的身上。Wade发出了深沉低哑的笑声。“吃点冰淇淋派怎么样？”

Peter的嘴扯成一个大大的笑容。“听起来不错。”

Wade又一次感觉像一个厚颜无耻的年轻人了。他之前因Peter的坦白而震惊了。像他这样的男人从没被别人需要。他在吻年轻人的时候几乎就要失控。一个不是这些年来最满意的吻，一个在他一生中并不特别的吻。最后将Peter抱在怀里的感觉非常好。认为他就是注定的那个人的想法让他的心脏紧张的跳跃。这一切都让他感到自己还活着。

虽然不想但是他还是离开了。他知道Peter也是一样，但是Wade知道他们在晚上最好分开。他怀疑他今晚能不能忍住。Wade觉得慢慢来非常的重要，无论他多么想带着他上床。头一次他的失眠不是噩梦的产物。他无耻的激动的难以自持了。

第二天他的兴致就因发现Harry Osborn离开公寓而低落了。Wade下楼去到邮箱哪儿，边收拾箱子里的垃圾边怒瞪着年轻人。他回到了他的公寓，拿出手机。是时候打个电话了。

“Matt Murdock。”

“嘿，Matt。我是Wade。Wade Wilson。”

“Wade，你知道在工作时间不要给我打电话。”

“谁会在星期天工作？”

“我会。你想干嘛？”

“实际上我有个法律问题要问问你。”

“好…？”

“我在担心一个跟踪的问题—”

“请告诉我你没有被指控跟踪，Wade。”

“没有，是别人。他跟在我的…朋友旁边。我不知道。事情和我想的不太一样。”

“好吧，如果他只是跟踪你最多可以判他轻罪。”

“轻罪？！”

“别大喊大叫的。谁被指控了？也许我能找到一些记录。如果他或她已经被指控跟踪才能违反假释，就可以送他去坐牢了。”

“他没有过。他是Harry Osborn。”

“Jesus Christ，Wade。到底怎么回事？”

“他跟在他的朋友，我的男朋友，旁边。他的名字叫Peter Parker。他是个盲人，Matt。”Wade知道到这个纽约律师自己也是盲人，这种行为很卑鄙。但他需要这个男人的帮助。

“你这个案子很棘手，Wade。除非是重罪否则他不会被定罪的。如果我们想把他关起来，我们会需要他意图伤害Peter的证据。你觉得Peter会起诉吗？”

“不会，”Wade轻声回复，他非常清楚Peter可能不会相信他关于Harry的说法。

Matt重重的叹息了一声。“好吧。这就是我们要做的了。你要保持警觉，记录下发生的任何事，保持写日志，还有不要挑衅Harry。如果你这么做了，我们在法庭上就有麻烦了。我们将不通过Peter起诉处理这件事。所以你需要有证据来证明他有意伤害Peter的身体或者情感。我会看看我能做什么的。”

“谢谢，Matt。我欠你一个人情。”

“你他妈确实欠我，Wade Wilson。”

他笑着挂断了电话，开始阅览他的信件，边走边扔掉了垃圾。当他看到信上熟悉的地址和邮票时他的胃沉了下去。“操。”


	5. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy

“好了。水漏出来了。你从我们坐下来开始一直都笑的不停。”

Peter只是笑的更大声。他只能勉强的控制住自己，Gwen坐在了他们的桌子上。“你记得我跟你说过的那个人吗？”

“记得…？”

“我们在一起了。”

紧接着一声尖叫穿刺过Peter的脑袋，吓得他退缩了一下。“Oh my God，Peter！你认真的吗？怎么表白的？发展的怎么样？”

他被她的兴奋吓了一跳，耸了耸肩。“我就说了我喜欢他然后他也说他喜欢我。”

“就这样？”Gwen的声音暴露了她的失望。

“我们接吻了。”

又是一声高分贝的尖叫在他耳内回响。“Peter！你这个家伙！我不相信你。”

Peter脸红了。“我能说什么？”

“哦，Peter。我真为你开心。在你的生命中需要有这样一个特别的人。我为你骄傲。”

他咕哝着，因为她的赞扬感到尴尬。“谢谢，Gwen。我——我也这么觉得。”

“May婶和Harry知道吗？”

Peter摇了摇头，伸出手揉了揉Hulk的耳朵。“我这个星期四就把Wade介绍给May婶。至于Harry，我觉得还要等等。我知道因为他们的冲突他不是很喜欢Wade。”

Gwen发出了一声好奇的声音。“好吧，我想见见他。”

“如果有些事安排好了我会找时间的。”

 

Peter在听到敲门声的时候跳了起来，接着是Wade的声音。“Hey，baby boy！”

Hulk跟在他后面又蹦又跳，因为听到Wade的声音嗷嗷直叫。Peter因为他的猎犬的兴奋笑了起来，但是他不能否认他也是同样兴奋。他快步走了出去，轻松熟练的开了锁，拉开了门，Hulk挤着他的腿过去了。

“嘿，小帅哥！谁是个好孩子？看看我给你买了什么！我们得先问问你daddy。”一条手臂环上了他的腰，嘴唇擦过他的太阳穴。“Hey，baby boy。”

Peter感到海报队员声音中的温柔而浑身颤抖了一下，匆忙的回复道。“H-hey。你给Hulk买了什么？”

“又一个巨大的牛骨头，上面还加了好吃到可怕的管他是什么的东西。我猜他会比我上次给他买的那个生皮的还喜欢这个。”

“我敢肯定他一天就能吃完。进来给他吧。”

这才到星期二。Wade早点的时候给他打过电话，请求今晚看电影吃披萨。Peter欣然同意了。他退后一步让Wade关上门。一声巨大的咔哒声后他锁上了门。

“好了，你想吃那种披萨？”Wade问着，走了出去。可能去了厨房。“我要去打电话订餐了。”

“意大利辣味香肠。”Peter跟着他，靠在冰柜上。

“啊，传统的人。我个人喜欢肉食爱好者。”

“我猜到了。”

“还要别的吗？”

“你想点什么都行。”

“好的好的。”安静了一会儿后Wade说话了。“嗨，我想点份外卖。对，我要一份中份意大利辣味香肠，一份中份肉的多加培根。还有一份鸡翅和面包棒。对，我都要。”

Peter听到Wade点的食物的量，扬了扬眉毛，担心价格太高。显然他的心思都表现在了脸上，因为Wade说，“嘿，我很饿。我喜欢我的食物。不，我在跟别人讲话。对，公寓在楼上左边。如果你走丢了打这个电话。”

他在柜台边摸索着，直到手指碰到了一个坚硬的东西。经过进一步检查，他发现这可能是紧紧裹着塑料的骨头和一些块状的东西。那东西很重。毫无疑问Hulk会爱上它。

“你想把这个给他吗？”Wade问。

“不，你来尽主人之谊。毕竟是你买的。”

“好。”

Peter循着Wade动作时沙沙作响的声音，是小刀被打开，塑料被切开的轻微的声音。骨头的味道，有点类似牛肉干，他闻到了，显然Hulk也闻到了。狗在他和Wade之间蹦跶着，叫了几声。他们大声的笑了起来。“拿去吧，小伙子。”牙齿咔哒一声，Peter听到Hulk飞奔进了客厅。他微笑起来，一种幸福的感觉沉淀在他的心中。

“我带了几部电影，我想我们能玩一个游戏。”

Peter扬起了眉毛，靠到Wade身边。“是吗？什么游戏？”他只能想象。

“我之前在想我们可以看部电影然后你告诉我屏幕里发生了什么——嘿，别对我翻白眼！”“你真是荒谬，”Peter咯咯笑起来。“我怎么知道你作弊没？”

Wade大声的喘着气。“我很震惊！Bambi，你怎么能觉得我会骗你？”

“你当然会不是吗？”

“对其他任何人都会但是不会对你。”

Peter哼了一声，摇着他的头。“你想喝什么？”

“白开水就行了，我自己来拿。杯子在哪儿？”

“水池右边第二个橱柜里。”

“你有喝的吗？”

“有，在客厅里。”

他们闲聊了一会，大多是关于电影的，在他们等外卖的时候Hulk意外的安静。当外卖到的时候，Wade付了钱，无视了Peter试图付他那一份披萨的行为。Peter坐在沙发上，Wade放了一部电影，然后坐到了他旁边，很近但是没有碰到。在这之后他们吃的比平常还要多，他们的身体靠在一起，Peter的头靠在Wade的肩膀上，听着电影，Wade叙述了出来。Peter因为海豹队员对阿凡达这个电影的描述而笑了出来。

下一部电影看到一半的时候，Wade突然站了起来，走进了厨房。Peter坐直了，脑中警铃大作。“Wade？没事儿吧？”

“没事，Pete。”

他的那种语气让Peter跟着Wade进了厨房。“你听起来不太好。我可能看不到但是我不傻。”

Wade重重的叹了口气。“Peter，我有事要告诉你。”

Peter的心脏沉了下去，但是他努力不要惊慌。“什么？”

“我要被送回去了。”

“什——你的意思是你要回…”

“对。”

“什么时候？”

“下个星期一。”

Peter颤抖着深吸了一口气。他不希望这么快。“你要被送去哪儿？”

“我不知道。在我被告知任务环境之前都不会知道。”

“我能——能给你打电话或者给你写信吗？”

“哦，Petey，不行，你能试着给我写信但是我不能给你回信。从我离开这儿的那一刻起，保密就是最重要的。就算透露天气的细节都有可能导致任务失败。我很抱歉，Peter。”

“不——不必抱歉。”

“你在发抖。”

他感到泪水流下脸颊。他试图收回眼泪，但是他从不怀疑这个消息会来的这么快。“Oh baby boy，别哭。”

有力的手臂环上了他，将他举到柜台上。这双手臂仍紧紧的环抱着他，引着他的头靠上Wade的肩膀。“拜托，别哭。”

Peter摇了摇头，希望他能停止哭泣，但是他做不到。他只能紧紧的抓住海豹队员不放。他曾以为他能面对他的离开，但是现在当他真正面对了。面对Wade将要离开几个月。面对Wade可能再不会回来。

不知何时泪水停止了，但是他放开年长的男人。Wade也允许他，他继续抱着他。“我很抱歉。”他埋在Wade的衬衫里喃喃着。“我——我只是——”

“没关系，baby boy。我理解。这很不容易，但是我已经做了这么长时间了。我能照看好我自己。”

“我知道。”

“我会回来的。我保证。我会回到你身边。”

“你最好回来。如果你先中断我们的关系我不会原谅你的。”

Wade深呼吸着，他的胸膛因为这个动作而起伏。“从来没这么想过，baby boy。”

他们保持着这个姿势直到Wade将他们俩移回客厅。Wade将他们躺在沙发上，他们的腿缠绕在一起，就像他们试图融为一体。Peter能说当Wade压着他正面的时候他的背抵上了沙发。在哭过之后他现在感到出奇的温暖和困倦。他知道他们明天可能会很尴尬，但是他现在不想考虑这些。

Wade的心脏在流血。Peter的反应正如他所料，但是这也不能让情况更轻松。他不喜欢看到这双棕色的大眼睛满是泪水，变红充血。他永远不想看到年轻人脸上出现这种表情。第一次，Wade感到了犹豫。他从未后悔过他选择的生活。现在？他的肚子因想到要离开Peter因为任何见不得光但都同样危险的原因而去一些外国的岛上而难受的搅动。他真的不想走。

但是他不得不走。

当到了四点的时候，Wade穿上了他最好的一条黑色牛仔裤和红色的款衬衫，和他所拥有的最新的一双正装鞋子。他想给Peter唯一一位在世的亲人留下一个好印象。通常他会选择连帽衫和运动服好藏住伤疤。但是他有一种清楚的感觉，May婶会因无礼的装束而更感到侮辱，另一些他能做到，而不是伤疤，那是他无能为力的东西。所以好好准备合适的服装就是他能做到的。不用说，作为一个海豹队员，他担心见一个小小的老太太。

他穿过走廊，在Peter门上大声的敲着。“Hey，我是Wade！”在Hulk开始嚎叫挠门时在他脸上浮现了一个笑容。随后传来Peter的声音。“我来了！”

一秒钟后门打开了，露出了一个打扮的很好的Peter Parker。他穿着深色的牛仔裤，红蓝的格子衬衫，还有匡威的鞋。Wade模糊的思考着他是怎么做到把自己打扮的看起来不奇怪的。他把这个问题留到了日后再问。他将年轻人拉近怀里，在他唇瓣上啄了一下。Wade从不羞于表现喜爱之情，而现在他都答应在一起了，还有什么好犹豫的呢。

Hulk可怜的大叫着寻求关注。Wade退了开来，然后弯下腰揉着拉布拉多的大脑袋。他从来没有相信过宠物长得像主人的说法，但是Wade不能否认Hulk有一对很难说不像Peter的最大、最传神的眼睛。他的手一落到Hulk的头上，狗的眼睛就闭上了，嘴巴张开高兴的喘着气。Wade的心融化了一点。

“你准备好出发了吗？”他问着，继续抚摸着猎犬。

“准备好了。我只需要给他套上牵引带了。”

“好。”Wade退后了一步，看着Peter像是可以看到一样毫不费力的穿过了公寓。这对Wade来说太容易忘记了。

他们走向他婶婶的家。这是一个古雅的小区，每个房子都和旁边的看起来差不多。

Peter好像知道的很清楚要上哪一个楼梯。他在玻璃门上敲了敲，然后开开了门，叫道，“May婶！”

“我在厨房里，honey！”

Wade跟了上来，锁上了门，跟着Peter穿过走廊走进一间小厨房，凝视着全家福和一些小摆设。家常菜的香味吸引着他的肚子咕噜咕噜的叫了起来。一个老妇人站在炉子旁，穿着一件被洗白了的围裙，搅拌着锅里的东西。她抬头出神的看着他们，脸上闪过惊讶的神色，然后露出了一个温暖的欢迎的笑容。

“你好，Peter。这是你朋友？”

Wade惊讶的眨了眨演，脑内飞快的处理这个信息。他想震惊的原因是他的伤疤，但是可能实际上是由于她不知道Peter带来了一位客人的事。由于Peter突然的坐立不安和耳朵和脸颊通红似乎确凿了Wade的想法。

“嗯，May婶，我想向你介绍一下Wade Wilson。我们正在交往。”

“哦！”她激动的走了过来，Wade靠在Peter身边握了握他的手。“我是May Parker，但是如果你愿意的话你可以叫我May婶。其他人都是这么叫的。”

他如释重负的笑了。“很高兴见到你，夫人。”

她转身回到了他的炉边，说着。“Peter，你这事儿做的真狡猾。”

“我很抱歉我没有早点告诉你。我们星期六才成事。”Peter弯下腰松开Hulk的牵引带，把它挂到大门边的挂钩上。“我去厕所了。”

Wade饶有兴趣的看着Peter消失在了走廊的尽头，然后将视线转会这个房子的女主人。他见过地狱。他失去过朋友，不得不站在他们的葬礼上。他必须做些他永远不会想告诉Peter的事。现在和他的婶婶站在同一个房间？Wade开始坐立不安了。“所以，呃，May女士……”

“你是做什么工作的？Wilson先生？”

“叫Wade就行了，夫人。”

“如果你叫我May婶我就叫你Wade。”她转过头对他露出一个狡猾的微笑。“你做什么工作？”

“我作为一名海豹突击队员为美国海军服役。”

她停了下来，又一次转头，但是这一次事带着仔细的神情。“哦？感谢你为国服役。非常感激。Ben以前在越南服役。”

“是吗，夫人？”Peter从没说过他叔叔身上发生过些什么，但是Wade已经猜出他已经去世了。

“哦，是的。去了两次。以最小的损失回来了。他是个幸运的家伙。”

“你阻止他去吗？”

“哦当然！那段时间我们的交流就只有这个。”

Wade走过去，看着墙上的照片。那是张全家福，很普通，但是有一个应该就是Ben的年长些的成年男性一条手臂搭在一个年轻些的May婶身上，一只手放在年幼的Peter的肩膀上。Peter的头发更随意一些，波涛起伏。他仔细的看着Peter的眼睛，心里咯噔一下。他们有着聚焦，带着快乐的情绪闪耀的更加明亮。他努力让思维绕回Peter再也不会知道他长什么样子了的事实，皱起了眉。

“这是在那场事故之前照的。”May婶的声音让他跳出了他的遐想。

“事故？”他重复道，看着她。

“在他失去视力之前。”Wade没有错过她脸上闪过的悲伤的表情，在他眼前变得苍老。他不能想象她所受到的伤害。

“Peter以前提到过。”

突然，年轻人转过了身。“我以前提到过什么？”

Wade迅速的扫了May婶一眼，不确定应不应该提到让他失去了视力的事件。老妇人过来打了圆场。“哦，我刚刚在告诉Wade你喜欢在我上夜班的时候把Hulk留在我这儿。”

他能称赞老妇人的思维迅速。“我希望你喜欢吃炖鸡，Wade。”

“当然，May婶。它闻起来绝对的无与伦比。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King by Lauren Aquilina

Chapter 6: Time for Change  
King by Lauren Aquilina

Wade加入了海军，寻找一些东西，任何东西，来填补他生活中的空白。他没有想要去索取权利的家庭。没有朋友。没有东西来保证他的心态平衡。他意识到他的生活会有两条路。一个是他会成为一个酒精或毒瘾者，或者他能停下他大男孩的狂妄自大，用他的一生做些什么。他沿着第一条路走了下去，从高中退学，把每个晚上都花在盯着瓶底上。他以偷了一个钱包的形式响起了警钟，性病和对于支付一个晚上的钱多于对热辣女人的癖好。在一次宿醉的治疗后，他在电话里被一个军官询问了关于加入部队的问题。

他没有什么害怕的。他去了，在他被叫去的时候。他在满世界跑。任务都没什么不同。尽管有一些东西是错的。非常的错误。没有外在的迹象，但是它就是在哪儿。这让他寒毛直立。他的心跳跳的快了些，血液变凉。他们为了一个营救任务在丛林里爬行。一个美国飞行员降落在了地方领土上。他回头看了看自己的队友。一个身影出现在远处的灌木丛中，太远了，他看不到细节。一把枪出现了，在Wade能够说出一个单词之前就开火了。

“No！”Wade扑过去，在落下的时候抓住了他的队友。“No，no，no。Weasel？”流血和混乱和迅速的开火让在他紧紧抓住他的朋友的时候情况变得更糟。粘稠的红色液体在哪位海豹队员的装甲上炸开，他的呼吸变得急促而破碎。Wade只能将他抓得更紧。“嘿，伙计，和我说话。拜托。和我说话。”

Wade再没有得到一个回复，只有被染成血色的黑暗记忆。

 

Wade大口喘着气，猛地醒了过来。他在黑暗中睁开眼，立刻发现他不再他的公寓的床上。他躺了下来，肌肉紧绷，渐渐的恢复了意识。在他身边一具躯体挪动了一下，接着是一声柔软的呼噜声，他又一次放松下来。另外一具躯体在他腿边挪动，一条狗喘着气。Wade放松下来，叹了一口气，意识到他在哪儿。他晚上和Peter待在一起。当他看到床头柜上的时候恐惧充满了他。六点差一刻。他的航班在八点。

Wade侧过身，将自己紧紧的包在年轻人身上。他吸着Peter的气味，是香甜的洗发水，洗涤剂，和Peter独特的气味混合在一起，将它记在记忆中。最终他从床上起来，去洗了个澡。他们同意一起度过他们的最后一小时，所以Wade收拾好了他的东西，将它们放在门边。他们接吻，抱着对方直到他们睡着。Wade敢说Peter一直都在努力着抱在一起。

当他走出浴室穿衣服的时候，Peter已经起来了，给Hulk带上了一条狗链。Wade和他们一起走出去，他们都什么也没说，Hulk在院子里做他的事。当他们回到室内的时候Wade终于开口了。

“我有一个朋友，Peter。他叫Matt Murdock。他是个好人。我觉得你们两个可以成好朋友。”

“好。”

Wade咽下了喉咙中的哽咽。他们喝了咖啡，看了晨间新闻，然后他们抱在一起，直到到了该离开的时间。他吻了Peter，温柔而绵长。他不想放手。老天，他真的不想放手。他不想离开。是Peter将他推出门外，说。“你得走了，不然你就赶不上航班了。”他没有错过他声音中绷紧的破碎。Wade停在路边，泪水从他的脸上滑落。“操。”

 

 

第一个星期Peter一直都在发呆。他心不在焉，试图保持忙碌，总是半边心思都在期待Wade过来敲他的门，或者送来一封信。他命令自己不要哭，不去超过他刚刚遇到的人。至少他是这么对自己说的。而实际上则是他不再想流下泪水。他知道Wade不会想要他为了他哭泣的。所以他继续生活，希望海豹队员安全。待在朋友的身边对中断孤独有帮助。Harry还是不知道关于Wade的事，所以当他问他什么困扰着他的时候，Peter只能耸耸肩，一笑置之。Gwen和May婶知道真相，那就是所有问题的根源。

第二个星期到来了，也是同样的度过，Peter好奇Wade在做什么。这个星期一，他接到了一个电话。“你好？”

“这里是Gobber队长。是Peter Parker在接电话吗？”  
他艰难的咽了咽。“是的。”

“Wade Wilson将你加在了他的紧急联络信息中，我只是打过来核实并且得到你的同意。我能在Wade在行动中受伤或者死亡的时候给你打电话吗？”

“可-可以。”Peter立刻回答，屏住了呼吸。

“好。你会是第一个被通知到的，Parker先生。”

“谢谢你，我——”

“Wade，他跟我说过你。不用担心他。我不能公开细节，但是他和一些优秀的人在一起。”

“谢谢你，长官。”

“应该做的，祝你愉快。”

“你也是。”

挂断电话后，Peter站在哪里，说不出话来。这意味着什么？Wade将他列入紧急联络人。在男人所认识的人里，他会是第一个知道的。出于某种原因，他感到了一丝愉悦。这仅仅作为Wade还没有忘记他的一种证明。知道这让接下来的一个月能过得轻松些。  
在星期五，Peter学习的时候又接到了一个电话。“你好？”

“嘿，是Peter Parker吗？”

“是的。“

“我是Matt Murdock。Wade的……一个朋友。”

Peter因为他的停顿疑惑的皱起了眉。“你听起来不太确定。”

Matt低沉的笑了笑。“我认识了Wade很长一段时间了。他是我的朋友，尽管我从来都没有告诉他过。”

Peter笑了起来，尽管无法摆脱的疑惑这男人为什么要打电话来。“当然。”

“不管怎么样、我不知道你是否愿意一起喝杯咖啡见个面。Wade看起来相信我们能相处的很好。”

“呃，当然，但是他为什么这么说？”

“哦，一些关于盲人的东西应该由盲人领导。我想他是开玩笑的，但是我不觉得这很有趣。”

 

 

和Matt Murdock见面是一种不同的经历。这个男人有着一本正经的幽默，几乎讽刺他。男人会开个玩笑或者丢出一个侮辱，而Peter直到几秒钟后才会意识到他的真实含义。他的受害者们从不会这样做。Peter打赌Matt和Tony能相处的非常好。他们还聊了他们的生活。Peter知道了Matt在他再一次训练失误中失去视力前曾和Wade一起在海军服役。他光荣退伍了，回到了学校，然后成了一个律师。

“Wade在很久以前就能退役了。”

“他提到过。”Peter轻声回答，回顾他们的对话。

“但是那个混蛋还在往前冲。我发誓他是由人类的血肉之躯以外的东西做成的。”

“什么？像超人那样？”Peter笑了起来。

“不，更像是一个被低估的反英雄，一半的时间都像个小混蛋一样，别人都想往他的脸上塞墨西哥卷。”

他哼了一声，喝了一小口咖啡。“我能看出来。”

“他只要能就会一直这样的。如果他想，他这几年就能退役。但是如果不待上整整三十年就拿不到所有的津贴。”

“这就是原因吗？”

“对于Wade？可能不是。他需要在生活中有能投入的东西。一些能让他保持忙碌，脚踏实地的东西。海军给了他。如果你们两个是认真的，我敢肯定他会执行完这个任务就退役。”

“你怎么确定？Wade总是看起为国家服务。”

“我会告诉你他对我说的。很少有人仅仅因为他们觉得他们想要履行对这个伟大民族的爱国义务而参军。不，大多数人是混不下去了才参军去谋个生路，或者将我们的一生都放在一条笔直而狭窄的道路上。我们只是棋子，要你去哪里，去干什么。Wade告诉我他在杀人的时候感受不到荣誉。曾经他相信的是另一种看法。这么强烈以至于吓到了我。”

Peter皱起了眉。“你是什么意思？”

“Peter，Wade做过一些事，但是只有他才能告诉你。他会很快告诉你他所做的事完全不值得骄傲。战争只是为了生财，而不是为了士兵。”

“他是不同的。”Peter静静的呼吸着，隔绝了咖啡厅里所有的声音。

“确实。那个事故给了他这些伤疤之后，他变了。成长了，成熟了，变得谦卑。或者你随便想称它为什么。我认为他成了一个更好的人。仍然固执和愚蠢的像头骡子，但是是个好人。”

Peter脸红了起来。“他是的。”

Matt转变了话题，问，“你是这么失去视力的？”

他在轻声回答前犹豫了一下。“我——我不喜欢谈论这个。”

“我理解。”

“抱歉。”

“不必抱歉。是我太鲁莽了，问了我不该问的东西。尽管我并不后悔。”

Peter感觉他情不自禁的笑了出来。“我相信是这样的。”

在他们第一次见面后，他们每两个星期就一起吃一顿午餐。Matt是个工作狂，但是他很容易相处。他刚刚从和另外一些不同的残疾人一起参加的展会上回来。这是其中一个他最喜欢的见面。为了视觉障碍的人设计出来的新奇的新科技让Peter非常兴奋。

Hulk低声咆哮着，几乎听不见，Peter犹豫了，认真的倾听。他听到某人在清他的喉咙。“Harry？”

“嘿。”

“嗨。”Peter微笑着。“怎么了？”

“只是过来和你说说话。你有时间吗？”

“当然！进来吧。”Peter很快打开了公寓门锁。他一进来就解开了Hulk的牵引带，挂在了旁边。“想喝点什么？”

“不用了，谢谢。你之前去干什么了？”

“哦，我刚从一个展会回来。”Peter回答道，走进了厨房。

“真的？”

“对。哪里有好多给有不同问题的人设计的超酷的小工具。很有意思。”

“你跟谁一起去的？”

Peter停顿了一下，因为他朋友的语气而皱眉。“……呃，一个叫Matt的人。”

“他是谁？”

“只是我通过一个朋友认识的一个人。”

“只是你见过的一个人？”

Peter因Harry声音里的尖锐而绷直了身体。“对，通过一个朋友。”

“那个朋友是谁？”

“Harry，为什么你有这么多的问题？我和某人去了展会并且过得很开心。有什么问题吗？”

“Peter。你怎么这么傻？”

怒火瞬间在他的体内爆发。差点吓了他一跳。“抱歉？”

“得了吧。说真的？你和个陌生人出去到处跑？如果他伤到你了怎么办？”

“什么？Harry，我能照顾好自己。”

“Peter，你不知道到那个家伙的底细就跟他出去到处跑？”

“你为什么这么生气？”Peter呵斥到，猛地将头转向他朋友的方向。

“为什么？”他在听到Harry走向他时仍没有让步。“为什么？因为，Peter。我担心你。在  
一切事情变得糟糕的时候我在这里支持你。我不想看到那件事再一次发生！”

“我很感激，”Peter回击道，试图控制住他的怒火。“但是那不代表在我认识新朋友的时候要生气。只是因为我因被袭击而失去了视力不意味着我剩下的他妈不知道多长时间的人生里都要活在恐惧中。如果你觉得我应该这样那么也许我们不需要再做朋友了！”

紧张的沉默降临在他们两个之间，Peter绝望的想要知道Harry现在是什么样的感受。他说出的话是如此恶劣，而他真的非常感激Harry在帮他度过最困难的时间里所做的一切。尽管他不能忍受这。他不能允许Harry让他感到内疚，恐吓他成为一个隐士。不能，Peter想要更多的生活。他不想再活在恐惧中了。

最终年轻人开口了。“我要走了。”

“走？”

“去欧洲出差。我会离开六个月。”

“哦。好。”

“需要什么的话就打给我。再见，Peter。”

“拜。”Peter听到Harry离开时皱了皱眉，门轻轻的一声关上了。他呼出一口沉重的呼吸，试图不要屈服于对于对他最好的朋友发火的势不可挡的负面情绪。他的胸中紧痛着，开始做起了深呼吸。将他的手机从口袋里拿了出来，快速打了个电话。

“你好？”传出Bruce温和的声音。

“嘿，Bruce，你有时间吗？”

“当然，怎么了？”

“我需要和别人聊聊。”

 

 

Peter享受着于Gwen见面时她给的温暖的拥抱。这就是她温柔和镇静的一面。他发现他自己在遇到私人问题的时候越来越多的向她寻求帮助。当然这就是他们在他们应该坐在课堂里的时间正坐在公园的长凳上，Hulk在一边无拘无束的奔跑的原因。

“我不知道发生了什么，”他承认。“这就像我刚好爆炸了。我之前非常的愤怒。”

“Peter，你是个人类。你被允许去对你最好的朋友发火。这很正常。”

“但是他以前从来没对我这么生气过。”

“Peter，也许这只是因为你们两个长大了，越来越疏远了。这在我们的生活中是很容易发生的。你要继续上大学，而他被训练去接手他的家族事业。说实话你们最近一次一起玩是什么时候？”

“有一段时间了。”Peter承认。“我还是不想失去他这个朋友。”

他听到了她的笑声，一种轻快的声音。“你不会的。他只是再也不会是你最好的朋友了。”

“我猜你是对的。”Peter思考着她所说的话。

“你猜？”

Peter轻轻笑起来。“对。好吧。你是对的。可能。也许我应该放他走。”

“这取决于你。如果你需要帮助，我在这儿。”

“谢谢你。”

“你还好吗？你知道的。在Wade走了之后？”

“还好。比我想的要好。我很担心他。”

“我很确定他会没事的。另外我还是想见见他。”

“哦好。你可以的。”

“好。”Gwen挪到他的身边然后站了起来。“所以我们一起去吃个午餐怎么样。天气开始变冷了，我能去吃点大酱汤和寿司。”

Peter咧嘴笑了起来。“听起来不错。”

对于Peter来说这几个星期浑浑噩噩的就过去了。生活起起落落，但是这么久以来头一次起的分量比落要大。Peter没有料到这个。但是当他做到的时候他取得了优势。他和Bruce计划去帮助其他有着视觉障碍的青少年。他享受做这个，非常享受，这也帮他解决了他自己的问题。校外的做事效率推动他去做些别的事情。他想找份工作，或者去旅游。Peter非常希望藏起来，制定一条安全的航线。

假期来了又去。Peter和May婶在一起度过了一个非常清静的感恩节和圣诞节。跟May婶和Gwen一起在纽约里兜圈，但是他能想的只有Wade。下个星期春季学期就要开始了，城市都覆盖在雪里。他将自己投身进课堂和志愿者工作。这让他在等待海豹队员回家的时间里感到很快乐。

在三月末，一个周六的清晨，当他带着Hulk和平常一样去公园的时候，他坐在平时的位置，Hulk奔跑着，做着他自己的事情。在他等待的时候语音读书的声音通过一个耳机传入他的耳朵，感受着这些星期来的第一次阳光洒在皮肤上的温暖。当听到Hulk大声的哀嚎的时候他坐直了身子。他的狗开始大叫，甚至嚎叫着，甚至轻轻的咆哮。

“Hulk？Hulk！”

拉布拉多没有过来，相反继续在附近的地方制造着可怜的声音。Peter跳了起来，准备去寻找他的同伴，但是当一个熟悉的声音传入他耳朵的时候他僵住了。“噢噢噢！谁是帅小伙！我给你买了大牛骨头但是我们先得问问你daddy决定行不行。”

“Wade？”Peter喘息着，眼睛湿润起来。

“嘿，Baby boy。我回家了。”


	7. Who Said I Was An Adult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier

他的上司一批准他离开，Wade就乘下一班航班来了纽约，换乘了巴士和出租。当他付了司机钱下车的时候，他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，将行李袋挂在肩上。他进了院子，直奔Peter的门。他在敲门前深深的吸了一口气。他听到门的另一侧没有任何声音。今天天气很好，寒冷但是阳光明媚。当然，Peter可能和Hulk在公园里。  
他将他的包像背包一样斜背着，回头走向街上。他没有耐心等到Peter回家了。他发现年轻的盲人坐在公园的长凳上，头向下低着，眼睛半阖着听着手机。Wade看到Hulk和一些大丹犬玩着突然停了下来，朝他跳过来的时候笑了起来。他停下来和拉布拉多打招呼，慢慢朝Peter那边挪。Hulk大声的哀嚎起来，引起了男孩的注意。  
“Hulk？Hulk！”  
Wade的胃在听到Peter声音的时候翻转着，但Hulk跳到他身上吸引着他的注意。“噢噢噢！谁是帅小伙！我给你买了大牛骨头但是我们先得问问你daddy决定行不行。”  
“Wade？”他听到Peter喘息着。Wade的目光探索着Peter的，当他看到它们噙着泪水的时候他自己的眼睛也湿润起来。  
“嘿，Baby boy。我回家了。”他迅速的缩短了距离。他从没像现在这样怀念别人的温暖过。甚至只过了几个月，Peter看起来不太一样了。好的变化。他的皮肤焕发着愉悦的光芒，一直都有的黑眼圈也消失了。他带了一张他的作战装备的照片。甚至这孩子的头发长长了些，以一个奇怪的角度竖起来。他看起来很好。很开心。这反过来也让Wade充满了温暖。  
他像是发现了他灵魂的另一半一样抱着Peter，Hulk在他们旁边蹦蹦跳跳的。“来吧，Bambi。我们去更私人的地方，嗯？”  
Peter急切的点了点头，退开了然后伸出了手。Wade只花了一秒不到就意识到他在做什么，然后他咧嘴笑了，伸出手紧紧的握住了Peter的手。Wade被Peter拖着回到长凳收起他的东西的时候喘着气。他甚至都没有为Hulk的牵引带而费心，拿起了皮带然后将自己缠在Wade身上。海豹队员更开心的领着Peter回到了公寓。  
Wade将他的东西放在Peter公寓的大门边。他们几乎是跌倒在沙发上的，Peter落在上面，将他的脸抵在Wade的胸膛上。他在盲人重重的撞在他身上的时候哼了一声。“你这个混蛋。就这样出现了。”  
“我只是想见你。我等不了了。”  
Peter撑了起来，Wade的呼吸终于顺畅了。他不知道Peter知不知道他有多漂亮。那双大大的棕色的眼睛，半张着，没有焦距，什么都没有看着。尽管还是有一种感觉，对周围的环境强烈的关注着。他看起来长大了些，更健康了。Wade等不及像知道他走的那段时间里都发生了些什么了。但这等会再说，现在他只想吻年轻人，于是他做了。  
Peter在Wade捧着他的后脑勺，将他的嘴贴近他的的时候开心呻吟着。他保持着缓慢而性感的速度，最终满足了他这几个月来感受到的慢火。他在Peter试图加深这个吻的时候哼哼着。他们在Hulk哀嚎着抓挠着Wade的包的时候分开了。“那是什么？”Peter气喘吁吁的问道。  
“Hulk想要我给他买的骨头。”  
Peter笑了。“他不会停下的。”  
“好吧，我会处理的。别动。”  
“没这么打算。”  
Wade喘着气从Peter身下翻身，走向他的包拿出了骨头。当他走向客厅的时候，他眼角的余光看到了一个东西。着让他感到很奇怪。他在打开骨头包装的时候一直盯着它。将骨头塞给了急切等待的狗。  
“你想要我顺便带点什么过来吗？”  
Peter突然坐了起来，表情震惊。“我很抱歉。你想吃点或者喝点什么吗？”  
Wade笑了起来。“我们点外卖怎么样？我能吃下一整个披萨。”  
“那就披萨吧。”Peter站了起来。“你来点？我要去下厕所。马上回来。”  
“当然。和平常一样？”  
“Yep。”  
Wade笑着拿出了他的手机，给披萨店打电话。他走向书架，皱着眉头看着那个东西。他下了订单，从书架的顶端拿起了那个奇怪的小装置。他扯下了它的电线，意识到这是个摄像头，一个实时监控摄像头。在他意识到之前他已经捏碎了他。他皱着眉看着破碎的外壳上“Stark工业”的字样。将它装进了他的包，希望他没有只是弄坏了Peter的东西，但是他对此感到很怀疑。  
Wade把注意力转移到了回来的Peter身上。在他回来的第一个晚上不会有任何他男朋友东西遭到破坏。他将年轻人拉倒怀里，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，Peter笑了起来，声音很轻，回应了这个拥抱。“我们等着的时候你想做什么？”  
海豹队员嗡嗡着说。“就这样待着。”  
“停下，说真的？你想干什么？”  
“看看电视怎么样？”他停顿了一下，撅起了嘴唇。“好吧，我看，你听。”  
“听起来不错。”  
他带着Peter回到沙发，在哪儿环抱着对方，Peter的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，Wade的脑袋搁在他的脑袋上。Wade允许他自己放松，让他的眼睛闭上。这感觉对于他来说太过正确，太过美好了。他迫不及待的告诉Peter他已经开始了他的海军退役审批了。

 

Peter很确定他的心脏就要跳出他的胸腔了。即使在现在饱餐了一顿披萨和汽水后，接下来是分享一盒冰淇淋，他不能从Wade身边离开。这是从什么时候开始的？这种贴近某人的渴望。他只希望保持接触，好像对方也许会消失而他永远不会知道一样。Peter深深的吸了一口气，吸入Wade的气息。他闻起来像是汽油、汗水和消散的古龙水的长途旅行后混合的难闻气味。但这完全没有困扰Peter。这意味着Wade又一次和他在一起了。  
“我很高心你能回来。”  
“我也是，baby boy。”Wade紧紧的环住了他的肩膀，然后又一次放松。沉默延伸了一会，电视上放着黄金女郎。显然Wade痴迷于Bea Arthur*。“告诉我，我不在的时候你在干什么。”（*黄金女郎的主演之一）  
Peter听到Wade声音里的沙哑而抖了一下。“去学校。我参与了很多社团项目。Matt真的很好。我还和Harry吵了一架。”Peter因为那段记忆而不太自在。他们从这之后就没有和对方说话。Peter有些想Harry，但是他知道他们的友谊一部分已经改变了，而只有他憧憬他们从前拥有的友谊。  
“发生了什么？”  
“他因为我去见Matt发火了。他担心，你知道的，但是他有些太过界了，然后我们就吵了一架。”  
“你们两个和好了吗？”Wade问道，听起来真的很好奇。  
“没有。他去欧洲了。我们从那之后就没有再见过面了。”  
“我很抱歉听到这个。我知道他对你很重要。”  
Peter笑起来。“谢谢。没事。真的。你呢？你做了些什么？”  
“大部分时间都在巡逻。没什么大事。我只是大部分时间联系不上。”  
“对。这是好事。对吗？”  
他感觉到Wade在笑。“对。是好事。实际上这就是我马上要告诉你的。”  
Peter皱起了眉，立马担忧起来。“什么？”  
“我从海军退役了。”  
一开始，Peter不知道该怎么回答。他很确定他像条鱼一样张开了嘴，试图处理这个消息。“这——这很好。为什么？”  
“我就这么做了。我准备安定下来了。”  
“但——但是，我意味这对你很重要。我的意思是你的津贴怎么办？”Peter的记忆回到了那一次和Matt出去的时候。  
“现在和以前一样。我只是不想干了。”  
Wade声音中的一些东西让Peter坐了起来，他的头偏向海豹队员的方向。“你……你不干了，因为我？”当他碰到Wade的沉默的时候Peter推了他一下。“对吗？”  
Wade大声叹了口气。“我不知道，Peter。我只知道我再也不想漂泊武定了。随时我都会去往西海岸也许下一次我就会被杀掉。也许我是为你这么做，但是我身体里一些自私的部分是为了我自己这么做。不用担心。除非做了万分周全的考虑我不会做决定的。别有压力，Peter。我是为了我这么做的。”  
Peter安静的等他说完，他仍感到震惊不已。最后他喃喃道，“好，我明白了。”  
他们陷入了紧张的安静。Peter感觉到Wade的嘴唇擦过他的。他融化在了这个吻里，立刻忘记了Wade的通知。Peter发出了一小声对于他脑袋奇怪的角度恼怒的声音。没有分开，他翻了个身跪了起来，将腿横在Wade大腿上。他摸索着，海豹队员的手抓住了他的一个膝盖，让他能跨坐在Wade的腿上。他们重新吻得更加热情了。  
在Wade退开的时候他喘着气，咬住他的下嘴唇。Wade轻轻的笑着，将嘴移到Peter的下巴。Peter的手握住了年长男人的肩膀。Wade咬住了他耳朵下分外敏感的区域。“Wade。”他呻吟着，身体因为对方的服侍有了反应。  
Wade退开，啄着他的嘴唇，然后说，“我们去床上，好吗？”  
Peter心跳加速。“我——我——”  
“去睡觉，baby boy。我们有一辈子的时间来做所有好玩儿的事。”  
Peter笑了一下，喘着气。“好。听起来不错。”

 

Wade研究了一下他发现的那个奇怪的摄像头，在搜索栏中打下了那个连续的编号，但是查不到任何东西。他决定去拜访一下Tony Stark。当Peter和Gwen一起去了学校的时候，Wade走向了Stark大厦。他皱着眉看着坐在前台的女人，漫步向前。金发的女人期待的看着他，厌恶的表情出现在她的脸上。“我要和Tony说话。”  
她做了个厌恶的表情，好像对他感到烦恼。“Tony……”  
“Stark……”  
“Stark先生很忙。”她嘲笑着他。  
“Uh，Stark先生会想和我说话的。”Wade靠在柜台上，而她向后靠去。他知道不是因为臭气，他刚刚在Peter哪儿洗过澡。是他的脸让她退后的。她在他看来很讨厌。  
“我不信。”  
“只用给他打个电话。”  
“先生，你得离开了，否则我就叫保安了。”  
“好吧。”他退开来，咕哝着，“这次你赢了。”  
他站在人行道边，凝视着这栋建筑。他可以偷偷潜入，但是什么是最好的方法？Wade考虑了很多个场景，但是某个人拍了拍他的肩膀引起了他的注意。他盯着正盯着他的有着大大的蓝眼睛的金发男人。那个男人正穿着运动服，看起来就像刚刚锻炼过过来的（好像他需要一样）。那个男人看起来很认真。  
“Wade Wilson？”  
Wade猜疑的眯起了眼。“也许吧。你是谁？”  
“嗨，我是Steve Rogers。我是Peter Parker的朋友。”  
Wade眨了眨眼，然后灿烂的微笑起来。“哦对。Peter提到过你。你好吗？”  
“我很好。我只是碰巧过来拜访Tony。”  
“哦感谢上天。我试过进去找他谈话但是那个疯子小妞甚至都不愿意为我叫一下他。”  
退伍军人皱起了眉。“你来找Tony做什么？”  
“我发现了一点属于Tony的东西。”Wade拿出了那个破碎的小装置，给Steve看了看。  
他看着它，皱着眉头。“我对这东西了解的不多。但是我会带你去看看Tony的实验室，他可能在工作。”  
“谢谢。这很重要。”  
“我相信你。另外，Peter看起来觉得你非常的特别。”  
Wade轻笑着。“我没有任何东西能和他相比。”他跟着Steve进入了大厅，当他们经过前台的时候，Wade向正目瞪口呆的看着他的金发女人吐了吐舌头。他们坐着一个电梯，走出去，沿着走廊一路走着，然后进入了另一个电梯，一个噪音更小的电梯。Wade在听到一个自动化的声音对他们说话的时候跳了起来。  
“下午好，Rogers先生和这位客人。我需要告诉你们Stark先生不希望受到任何打扰。”  
“谢谢你，JARVIS。我知道了。”Steve看着Wade。“这是Tony的人工智能。”  
“好吧。”Wade皱着眉。不奇怪这人是政府的最高发明家。  
他们又出了电梯，进入了Tony Stark的实验室。男人正全神贯注于他的工作，在混乱的实验室里喃喃自语。Steve朝他走去，脸上出现了一个小小的笑容。“Tony，你有客人了。”  
“我知道。我很确定JARVIS告诉你了。”  
“他确实。这是Wade Wilson，Peter的男朋友。”  
发明家上下打量着Wade，然后抬了抬下巴。“你正住在属于Bob的那个公寓里。”  
“对。给。我发现了这个。你能告诉我这是什么吗？”他拿出了那个摄像头，递给了他。  
Tony皱着眉看着那个东西，转动着它。他突然看向Wade，几乎是愤怒的表情出现在他的脸上。“你从哪儿弄到的。”  
“我找到的。这是什么？”  
“这是我做过的一个合同的原型。它好几个月前就不见了。你在哪儿找到的？”  
Wade叹了口气，看着那两个男人。“你们俩关心Peter对吗？”  
“当然。”Steve立刻回答道。“他是个好孩子。”  
“我在Peter的公寓里找到的。我不觉得Peter知道它在哪儿。”  
那两个男人看起来都紧张了起来。Tony说，“你是什么意思？”  
“我相信Harry Osborn在跟踪Peter。”他最终说出。“你觉得你能找出这个摄像头在往哪儿传送画面吗？”  
“我可以试一试但是某人弄碎了他。”  
“我弄掉了。”  
Steve提醒了他们的注意。“等等，你相信Harry Osborn，那个奥氏公司的继承人，在跟踪Peter。”  
“只是猜测。对我确实跟踪了Harry在他跟踪Peter的时候。我……只是猜测。”  
“我一直都不喜欢那小子。”Tony咕哝着。“这就说得通了。在差不多它不见的时候Harry代表他的父亲来谈业务。我不知道他是怎么抹掉那一天的记录的。”  
“Tony，我们该做什么？我以为他们是朋友。为什么Harry需要跟踪Peter？”  
“做一件事需要理由吗？”Wade做了个鬼脸，考虑着他们的选择。“我们什么都做不了。我们在谈论的是Harry Osborn。他有政治影分量。他会无罪释放。”  
Tony哼哼着。“我会试着看我能找到什么然后告诉你的Wade。我很乐意看到我的竞争对手垮台。”  
Wade转动着肩膀。“我要走了。我要去接Peter放学了。这是我的电话。”  
他走出Stark大厦的时候感觉比进来的时候好了一些。也许他能搞清楚Peter曾经最好的朋友究竟是怎么回事。


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者推歌 Angel by Theory of a Dead Man

“所以如果你退役了，你准备做什么？”Peter问，Wade的手环着他。他们在公园里，让Hulk消耗掉他多余的精力。公园里很冷，但是温暖的阳光和紧挨着的Wade让他感觉很棒。  
“我不知道。也许做个警察或者消防员或者治安会会员。”  
Peter哼着鼻子说。“你知道Steve有一个体育场。也许你能在那儿找个工作。”  
Wade在他旁边大声的哼哼着。“也许吧。我有足够的存款。我不需要担心。”  
“你开心就好，Wade。”  
Wade将他裹进一个紧紧的拥抱，他咕哝着。“啊——！你真关心我！”  
“放开，你这个笨蛋。”Peter忍不住笑了出来。  
Wade又抱了他一会儿。Peter感觉到手指穿过了他的头发。“只要你开心，baby boy，我就开心。”  
Peter回以一个微笑。这时，Hulk过来了，蹲坐在Peter的身边，倾身靠着他的腿。他伸出手，拍了拍这位忠诚的伙伴，听到他的手机发出了嘟嘟声，Peter没有丝毫犹豫就将手机递给了Wade。“上面说了什么？”  
“你不自己听吗？”  
“不，太浪费时间了。”Peter喜欢最近的发展，能够让他有一个看上去平常的生活，但是有时候让亲近的人为他做些事也会更方便一些。  
“是Gwen发来的。她问我们想不想在Deil见面吃个午餐。”  
“当然，告诉她我们在路上了。”  
Peter在给Hulk穿上牵引带的同时饶有兴致的听着Wade和他的语音手机做斗争。他站了起来，Hulk温顺的跳下椅子，站在他身边。Wade将手机塞回他的口袋里，然后握住了他空着的那只手。Peter心中的某种东西因为他们离开公园时熟悉又随意的动作而温暖起来。  
他不知道对于Wade从军队退役应该做何感想。一个海豹队员因为他而离开部队这件事让他感觉奇怪极了。Peter的确不喜欢这种Wade一旦离开就连是生是死都不知道的日子，但同时他也不想Wade为了自己牺牲他的未来。当然他们谈过这个，但是他仍然不能摆脱这种折磨人的感觉。  
均匀的吸入一口气，Peter强忍住了这些想法。无论如何他都会享受和Wade一起度过的时光的。Wade是Peter的了。Peter控制不住的想起Wade可以为了最初的原因而义无反顾的做出选择。理所当然的，Wade察觉到了他情绪的变化。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是在想东西。”  
“是吗？这样可能很危险，你知道吗？”  
“取决于在和谁说话。”Peter轻快的回答。  
Wade轻笑着。“非常正确。所以一便士买你在想什么？”  
“我的思想可比一便士值钱多了。”Peter露出了努力掩饰也掩饰不住的笑容。  
“一个吻呢？”  
Peter哼哼着。“差不多吧……”  
“你们俩真是俗套。”Gwen的声音在他们两个前面传来。他们停顿了一下，Wade转而和他的朋友打了招呼。  
“你一定就是Wade了。”她靠近的时候Peter微笑了起来。  
“Gwen？很高兴见到你。”Wade动了一下。从声音推测，Peter猜他们在握手。  
“我也是。我快要饿死了！我们进去吧。”  
Peter不熟悉这个餐厅，但是Wade默默的领着他走向了餐桌。从噪音的量上来看，这个用餐区相当的空。  
他不喜欢，但是不得不承认有时候新环境会让他感到焦虑不安。他很高兴Wade没等他要求就带着他走了。如果是其他的人Peter可能会感到被冒犯，然后说他自己可以做到，但是这是不一样的，Wade是不一样的。这个海军海豹突击队员可能甚至都没意识到他对Peter做了什么。  
当Hulk躺在他脚上的时候Wade大声的念出了菜单。当女服务员过来为他们点单时时候，Peter问能不能和他的餐点一起上一杯水。他给Hulk拿出了一个可折叠的碗，把它放在小隔间里面的角落。当她拿着他们的水回来的时候，他小心的将水倒进了那个碗里。他露出了一个不安的微笑。“我没有把水倒的到处都是吧？”  
“不，你做的很好。”Gwen笑着。“你做这事儿的次数我都数不过来了。”  
Peter耸了耸肩。“你永远都数不过来。”  
“所以，”Gwen开口，Peter听出了她的语气，这种语气永远都联系不到什么好东西。“Wade，Peter告诉我你是个海豹突击队员。”  
“曾经是。我退役了。”  
“哦？你还挺年轻的不是吗？”  
“对，但是我只是想……”  
Peter因Wade声音的语调而皱起了眉毛，他通常的欢笑消失了。Gwen在桌子对面她的位置上发出了哼哼声。“我猜不论是因为什么都是好的原因，对吗？谢谢你的服役。”  
“没事。你上学学的什么？”  
“生物工程。”  
“听起来很厉害。是和Peter的专业差不多的吗？”  
“对，是的。”  
“我从来没接触过这种东西。也没做这事儿的脑子。勉勉强强才高中毕业。”  
“不是每个人都要上大学，而且社会把这些没有完成大学的人看的没有那些有学位但是出了学校甚至连工作都找不到的人重要简直太荒谬了。”  
“别让她开始说公立学校系统和男权资本主义。”Peter干巴巴的说。  
“别这么说，Peter。你和我都是弱势群体，因为我是一个女人而你是个残疾人。很抱歉我这么说但是我真的不喜欢有更少经验和更低学位的男人仍然会比我薪水多这种事。”  
“你会去示威游行吗？”Wade问，半开玩笑但是语气确实很严肃。  
“只会为了我有强烈感受的才会去。你对伟大的合众国之美利坚有什么不满吗？”  
Wade在喉咙深处发出了小小的，讽刺的声音。“你不会想听我的抱怨的，我是个野蛮人。所以我能说什么呢？”  
“很多。我很确定。”  
食物的到来打断了他们的对话，然后他们的转向了一些更轻松的话题，只是讨论一些日常的事情。这很好，开心的听着在他生命中非常重要的两个人相处的不错。Peter直到Wade轻轻搂住他之前都没有意识到他神游天外了。“嘿，你准备走了吗？”  
“只要你们准备好了我就好了。”  
“你看起来很累。我们直接回家怎么样。”  
“很好，我也得走了。两点我有个讲座。”  
“好的。我晚点给你发短信。”  
“可以。注意安全伙计们。”  
回家的路走的很慢。他们一路轻松的溜达着直到他们到达楼下。Peter拿出了他的新身份证刷了一下。Tony已经换上了一套新的安保系统，包括上锁的大门、钥匙卡和走廊外监视任何可疑行为的监控摄像头，Peter之前还觉得这些有点奇怪。虽然这些不太必要，但是确实使他感觉到更安全。Wade，尽管他有自己的公寓，但是现在几乎是每夜都睡在Peter的公寓里。Peter并不介意,他喜欢和Wade共处一室。当他们为了谁先用厕所或者早餐吃什么而争论的时候非常有家的感觉。  
“所以说你现在想干什么？”  
“我们打发下时间怎么样？你的游戏机搬过来了吗？”  
“Yup！我还去买了些游戏。”  
“你为什么不玩呢？”  
“你确定？”  
“Yeah。我觉得我会睡着的。”  
“好吧，好吧。”  
在喝过一点东西之后，他们坐在了沙发上。Peter枕着Wade的大腿，Hulk躺在他们旁边的地板上。他懒洋洋的揉着狗的耳朵，听着Wade玩着他的新游戏。有点吵，比Peter习惯的要吵。他喜欢保持公寓安静，除非他在听音乐或者有声书籍。甚至在这些时候他都把声音开的很低。他不是很介意Wade正在玩儿的音量。他感到很满足，尽管每次Wade突然一动然后咒骂起来的时候都会被挤到。他成功的打了一会儿盹，当声音停止的时候才醒过来。  
Peter坐了起来，揉着他的眼睛。“Wade，”他说，“我需要再问你一遍。你真的决定了要退役吗？”  
Wade发出了一声奇怪的声音，他坐的更直了些。“对，最后再说一次，我很确定。”  
“好吧，”Peter对他厉声回嘴。“我不会再问了。”他站了起来，快步走进厨房。出于某些原因他就这么做了，他已经准备好了如果Wade继续追过来就和他大吵一架。  
“Peter，等等。我不是有意要这么说的。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
他听到Wade在他身后某处重重的叹了口气。“Peter，别这样。”  
“我没怎么样。”好吧，他有，但他只是无法摆脱不安。他必须弄清楚Wade到底哪里出了问题。  
“好吧。”Wade低吼着。“我没有退役。”  
Peter朝他的男朋友转过身。“什么？”  
“我没有退役。我被光荣退伍了。”  
“为什么？”  
“据说是我有PTSD（脑外伤后遗症，创伤后压力心里障碍症）。至少那个医生是这么说的。我觉得他们只是因为我以前受的伤想赶我走。”  
“等等。你有PTSD？”他认真的听着，听到了对方在动。“Wade，我看不到你刚刚在做什么。”  
“我刚刚在耸肩还有把鞋在地板上磨了磨。”Wade低声吼着。“我……我有噩梦还有别的什么。”  
“还有别的什么？”  
“你知道的……就像有些奇怪的东西据说会触发我大打出手或者突然僵住。等等等等。”  
“Wade……”  
“我不想谈这个。”  
“Wade，没关系。如果你不想谈我们就不谈。但是如果你需要，我认识一些可以帮你的人。”  
在一阵令人紧张的沉默中，Peter做了个决定。现在看起来像是个好时机。“你知道我为什么会有焦虑症吗？为什么我以前连续四年每周要去心理治疗三次，现在仍然偶尔要去吗？”  
“不用说了，我自己有主意。”  
Peter伸出手感受着Wade，但是半路中就碰到了男人，笨拙的摸索着他的手，领着他走向了他们之前坐着的沙发。“那个时候我十五岁。我……我和我的Ben叔吵了一架，然后我一气之下离开了家。甚至打破了大门的玻璃。我将门关的那么用力……”  
“Peter，你不需要说。我……”Wade打断的声音那么轻，Peter勉强才能听到。  
“不，我想让你知道。向别人倾诉会有帮助。”他颤抖着吸入了一口气，继续着他的故事。“Ben叔跟上了我。他真的不应该这么做。事情发生的太突然了。那个恶棍不知道从哪里冒出来朝Ben叔开了枪。那是我看见的最后的景象。直到现在，我还记得血液的红色浸透了他笔挺的白色衬衣。我还记得生命从他的眼里流逝。然后他就再也不动了……”  
热泪在他的眼眶里打转，从脸颊滚落。“发生的下一件事是那个杀人凶手打在了我的后脑上。一切都变为了黑暗。医生说在我的大脑里有淤血，对我的视觉神经产生了过多的压迫导致我失去了视力。”  
“Wade，倾诉有帮助，哭出来也会有帮助。即使你不会对我做，我还是想要你在这。我会永远等着你的。在我经历过愤怒与内疚之后，失明教会了我谦逊和耐心。你是我的一切，当你准备好了，无论何时，我都会在这里听着你要说的话，任何话。”  
粗大生茧的手指轻柔的拂去了泪水，柔软的嘴唇如此温柔的吻在他的眼睛上，Peter确定他哭得更厉害了。然后他歪了歪头，伸出手触摸Wade布满伤疤的躯体，直到Wade的嘴唇贴上了他的。当Wade将舌头伸进嘴里的时候他呻吟出了声。这是一种奇怪的感觉，但是足以让Peter渴望更多。他永远都不会承认他接下来发出的声音的，但是稍后他发出了被Wade描述为使他疯狂的饥渴哭喊。也确实如此。因为男人抓住了他的大腿将他拉到他的腿上。Peter靠在他结实的胸膛上，Wade的外表没有像曾经那样吓到他，但是摸清楚这具躯体让他有点不知所措。他的想象力这几年来变好了，而在Peter的脑海里Wade真的是他所遇到过的最性感的人。  
Wade发出了一声极具欲望的声音，使得Peter的心脏突突的跳，他的手伸进了Peter的衬衫下，灼热的手掌贴着他腹部敏感的皮肤。那处肌肉颤抖着，血液向他的腰下汇聚。一次剧烈的动作告诉他Wade也有着同样的感觉。海豹队员呻吟着，髋部向上顶，推挤着Peter，让他因着产生的摩擦而大声喘着气。  
“Peter……”  
“我发誓如果你停下来，你就欠我一辈子冰淇淋派。”仿佛不是他自己似的，Peter将臀部向下蹭在Wade的勃起上，陷进他的牛仔裤里。Wade低吼着，沙哑的声音带着点Peter不能解释的情绪。  
“操。去卧室。现在。”  
Peter在Wade的手臂紧紧环绕着他站起来的时候尖叫了一声，走进了卧室。他可以感觉到当Wade将他放在床上的时候心脏跳到了嗓子眼。他不知道应该期待什么，但是只要和Wade在一起他确定他不需要操心。床的两边陷了下去，Wade的嘴唇又一次落在了他的嘴唇上，没有浪费任何时间就将舌头扫过了他的牙齿。双手伸到他的牛仔裤上熟练的解开了扣子和拉链。当寒冷的空气袭上他温暖的皮肤时他倒吸了口气。  
Wade的嘴开始在他的下颚和脖子上游移，轻咬着他耳朵一圈的皮肤。他的整个身体感觉都发红了，毫无疑问他的脸和胸前都是一片粉红。Wade哼哼着将他穿着粗糙牛仔裤的胯部蹭在Peter裸露的部分。摩擦让他哽咽着发出一声压抑的叫声。他的手在Wade身前向下移动，在这个奇怪的角度摸索着解开他的牛仔裤。在失败了几次之后他终于松开了它，拉下了拉链褪到尽可能的下。Wade喘着气，动了一下。Peter觉得他在脱下他的裤子。  
接下来脱掉他们的衬衫，Peter在将他们的胸膛贴在一起的时候颤抖着。他能感觉到Wade光滑的皮肤过渡成附满伤疤的皮肤的地方。他花了一会儿带着新生的勇气探索Wade皮肤延伸的部分。他描画着他能够到的边缘。Wade在他这么做的时候耐心的等着。Peter甚至惊讶于他能如此轻易的忽视他贲张的坚硬，但是他的好奇占了上风。当他的手指抚摸过在Wade没有受伤的一侧上奇怪的东西时，他的手指停住了。在摸索过一会后，他意识到了那是什么。那是盲文。一个盲文纹身。在Wade的体侧，就在肋骨上。他的手指一直抚摸着它，然后在意识到它是什么之前，眼泪又一次落下。

你是最好的。我爱你。

源源不断的眼泪转为了啜泣。“我……我也……爱你。”Wade大声的哼哼着，听起来很高兴，将一侧脸颊贴紧他，吻着那一片湿润。“Shhh，baby boy。没必要哭。”  
Peter笑了起来，尽管还有泪水和两腿间难受的疼。“我不能相信你。”  
“我知道。”Wade动了动，两个人都因为这个动作而呻吟。“所以，呃，关于我停下的事，现在还有效吗？”Peter点了点头，手臂环上Wade的脖子，将他拉下来。海豹队员以一个深吻迎上了他，他们试着再一次进入状态。这没花很久。Wade将他的下体撞向他的，引得他们两人都呻吟出声。Wade问，“你有润滑液吗？”  
Peter脸红了起来。“有，在抽屉里。我们要……？”  
“不是今天，但是也会很有趣。”  
他听着Wade找到了那个瓶子，扭开了盖子。Peter在Wade的手包裹住他们两个的阴茎，并且开始同时抚慰和晃动胯部的时候咬住了嘴唇。Peter很快发现他自己的手掌也环上了他们，沉浸在新的感觉里。Wade吮吸着他的脖子，在舔舐和轻咬间交替。这种感觉变得几乎太多了，他喘着气喊着Wade的名字。他在他们之间射了出来，Wade很快也伴随着一串咕哝跟着射了出来，停下了顶撞胯部的动作。  
Wade吻了他一会，在退开之后沉重的呼吸着，Peter哼哼唧唧的抗议着，但是太过于放松到抬不起手。“快去清理一下。”  
“当然。”他在Wade用一块湿抹布给他们清理然后倒在他旁边的时候打着盹。在他们在被子下安顿下来的时候Peter满足的叹息着。“我不敢相信你居然纹了那个。”  
“说实话，我担心那人纹的不对。如果他纹的是‘我爱墨西哥卷’之类的东西那这真的会是我最坏的噩梦。虽然说我确实爱墨西哥卷但是那会很破坏气氛。”  
Peter埋在Wade胸前不好意思的哼哼着。“那确实。如果是那样我可能会把你踢出去直到你弄掉它。”  
他能感觉到Wade环抱着他时轻笑着。“我不会怪你的。我们睡吧。”

 

Peter在第二天早上脸上情不自禁的挂着傻笑。他们有过小争吵但是Wade最后还是坦白了，他能接受。知道Wade离开海军的真正原因真的给Peter带来了一点解脱。他知道过去发生了一些事，而说出他自己的故事是一种解脱。想到这他的笑容更灿烂了些。他从来没想过他会对某人为他留下永久的记号而高兴。他在很久以前就对快乐失去了信心。  
他带着Hulk去了公园，今天Wade要在公寓里为军方做点事。今天是这几个月来最暖和的一天。清新的空气环绕着他，阳光温暖着他的身体。如果这种天气持续下去，即使闻到春天的清新气息他也毫不惊讶。Hulk和其他的狗一起到处疯跑，释放多余的精力。他戴着一只耳机听歌。早些时候Peter知道了这是摆脱狗狗经常性兴奋最好的方法。Hulk是一条经过了很好的训练，表现良好的狗，但是带他出去让他宣泄一下情绪也无可厚非。  
过了一个小时，Peter觉得是时候回家了。他们要停下玩耍，在回家的路上经过杂货铺里买点东西。“Hulk！”他喊着，吹着口哨。他除了公园里平常的声音之外再听不到别的声音。他是什么时候开始没有听到Hulk的吠叫声的？他站了起来，展开了他的手杖。“Hulk？Hulk！”又过了一会，但是感觉就像是永远。然后恐慌开始蔓延。“Hulk！”


	9. Out for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者推歌：Monster by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 9: Out for Blood

Monster by Imagine Dragons

他笨拙的摸索着他的手机，告诉自己不要惊慌。他必须注意。他承担不起在一个狗狗公园里走丢。他拨着Wade的号码。这是他唯一想到能做的。海豹队员在第三次提示音之后接起了电话，但这不注意平定他的焦虑。“嘿，baby boy。怎么了？”

“Wade。”他的声音违背了他的意愿。“Hulk……我找不到Hulk。”

“冷静，你在哪儿？”

“公园。在我们经常呆的哪里。我一直在叫他但是他没有过来。我看不见他。”

“别哭，baby boy。会好起来的。我们会找到他的。他可能只是跑远了。”

“Wade，他不可能这么做！他一直都呆在听觉范围内。他总是呆在很近的地方。在我们在一起的四年里他一次都没有跑远过。”他喘着气，感觉到胸腔发紧的熟悉的焦虑袭来的迹象。Peter停顿了一下，深深的吸了口气，回到了长凳。

“我知道，baby boy。我快到了。我在一辆吉普里。好吗？”

“好……”

“会好起来的。我们会找到他的。我会把这个城市翻个底朝天的。我会找到他的。”

“Wade……”

“没事，baby boy 深呼吸，试着不要惊慌。好吗？”

“只是……我不能失去他。Wade。他是唯一的生物让我感到不像个有缺陷的人。”热泪从他的脸上滚落，他可怜的擦掉了泪水。他的喉咙哽住了。很快他就会过度换气，任由焦虑摆布。

“我知道。我到了。你在哪儿？”

“在小路上。我离开了长凳去找他……我不确定。”

“没关系。我会开始大声叫你。如果你能听到了就告诉我。”

“好。”Peter抽着鼻子。

他能感觉到Wade在大叫“Peter”的时候把手机从嘴边拿开了。凭借他敏锐的听力，他准确的找到了Wade的方向。“我听到你了。”

“好了。”Peter听到声音从手机里传来。听起来Wade开始快跑起来，更沉重的呼吸从扬声器中传出。很快他听到了鞋子拍击路面的声音，声音渐渐变大。Peter挂断了电话，将电话拿开，知道他的男朋友已经找到他了。

“我在这，baby boy。”Wade将他紧紧抱进怀中。Peter感激的松了口气。“我要把你送回May婶哪里。”

“什么？不行，我想去找Hulk。”

“会没事的，Peter，但是你帮不上忙。你的情绪不稳定。我不想让你对我发飙，如果这种情况发生我觉得May婶和Gwen能帮我挡挡”

在自我斗争了一会儿后，Peter点点头。 Wade说的对。在这件事上他帮不上忙，但是如果他坚持，Wade无疑会退让，让他跟着，他不能这么做。所以他让Wade领着他穿过公园，回到Wade的新车上。据说是吉普车。一路上他们都没有说话，不过海豹队员一直握着他的手。最终他走上他婶婶家的台阶，她正等在门口。

“哦，Peter……”当她将他拉入温暖的怀抱时他又开始哭了起来。“Wade会找到他的，宝贝。”

“当然。找不到他我绝不回来。”

Wade越过Peter的肩膀看到的May Parker的表情让他此生难忘。他永远都不会忘记。Wade小跑下台阶，跳上吉普车，拿出了手机。边开往公园边给他能找的到每家动物收容所、宠物医院以及警察局打电话，他给出了Hulk体征的具体描述，并告诉他们Hulk并非一般的宠物狗。随后他打电话给报纸，要求刊登一则寻狗启事。当他抵达公园开始搜寻的时候，Wade已经几乎把消息扩散到了全城。

他并不羞于接近公园里的游人，给他们看他手机上Hulk的照片，询问他们有没有看到。每个人都摇摇头走开了。有些人甚至不愿直视他的脸，无疑是因为他的伤疤。他不愿就此气馁，但是随着时间的流逝他的怒火不断上升。他唯一能想到的只有电话里Peter颤抖的声音和找到他时脸上惊恐的神色。Hulk对于Peter来说不止是一只狗。他是Peter的自由。

在公园里找了两个小时之后，Wade回到吉普上，决定在附近转一转。Hulk的失踪太奇怪了。他潜意识里觉得这并非一场意外或者巧合，而有更恶毒的目的。经过这么多年Wade知道最好不要无视直觉和神经过敏。如果那只狗出了什么意外，他会要凶手血偿。他紧紧抓着方向盘，直到人造皮革开始开裂。  
.  
随后Wade看见了他。Hulk坐在路边上，看起来惊恐到了极点。当有人路过的时候他就会微微摇下尾巴，但是没有一个人注意到他。Wade的心刺痛着，将车靠向路边，跳下车，冲过来往的车流。“Hulk！”拉布拉多突然振作起来，猛的转过头看向Wade。呜咽着跑向他。Wade跪下来抱住他，开始查看有没有伤口。狗除了浑身颤抖和好似被粗暴对待过一样的狼狈之外看起来没什么大碍。

“哦太好了！”一声欢呼从他身边传来。Wade回过头，看到一个身材娇小的老妇人站在一家旧物店门口，拿着扫把打扫门阶。“我看到一个男人把这只狗狗扔下来的时候担心坏了。我正等着看看会发生什么，如果没有人来找他的话，今晚我就带走他了。这是你的狗吗？”

“是我男朋友的。他是个盲人，这是他的导盲犬。”

老妇人倒吸了口气，“哦天呐！他是怎么……？”

Wade站起来，手仍放在Hulk头上。“那个把他扔下来的男人……你看到他长什么样了吗？”

“没有……”老妇人摇了摇头。“但是我有监控录像录下来了。”

“我觉得他们是把Hulk从他主人身边偷走的。你能让我看下录像吗？”

“当然可以。快进来，快进来！我给狗狗准备了些狗粮和水。”

Wade犹豫了一下。“我能明天再来吗？Peter，就是Hulk的主人，还焦急的等着见他。”

“噢！当然可以。Hulk，这个名字真合适！那你明天中午过来吧。”

Wade感激的笑了。愿上帝保佑这个好心的老人。“谢谢你。明天再见。”

“当然，帅小伙！”

将Hulk放上副驾驶的时候他绝对没有脸红。Wade只是想带Hulk回家。他拿出了电话打给Peter，铃响第二声就通了。“你找的他了吗？”

“找到了，他没事。只是有一点点被吓到了。我们在回来的路上。”

“Wade……”听到这声音他的心都捏紧了。Peter毫无疑问又哭了。“谢谢你。”

“Baby boy，我保证过不找到他我绝不回来的，说到做到。我们几分钟就能回来了。”

“我爱你。”

Wade温柔的笑起来。“我也爱你。”

他们的重逢非常温馨。Hulk扑倒了Peter。Wade看着地上的一人一狗深情的微笑起来。但是随着事情告一段落，轻松感消逝，怒火又回到心头。有人抓走了Hulk并把他丢弃在街头。他怒火中烧了一会儿，但是当May婶对他露出的奇怪表情时平息下来。当听到她说，“Wade，你能来厨房帮把手吗？我刚做了晚餐。”的时候暗骂一声。

他顺从的跟着Peter仅剩的唯一一个亲人进了狭窄的厨房，然后她转向他。“你有什么没告诉我们的？”

“不要拐弯抹角了，May婶？”

“Wade Winston…

 

“你怎么知道我的中间名的？”

“我有我的方法。现在快坦白。”

Wade朝客厅瞥了一眼，Peter还在亲昵的给Hulk做着检查。“我不觉得Hulk是自己跑走的。我认为有人把他带走并丢下了。”

May皱起眉头。“但是为什么要这样做？”

“我想向你坦白，May婶。Peter不知道这件事，但是我觉得这也许和某个想要Peter更加依赖别人的人有关。”

“你想说什么，Wade？”

“女士，我认为他的朋友Harry在跟踪Peter。”

“什么？”

“我发现Harry跟踪Peter，而且试图让我们俩分手。都是小事。我只是怀疑。”

“Harry……他一直对Peter很好，但是我得承认他总是让人难以忍受。”她伸出手，抚上Wade布满伤疤的手臂。“我信任你，Wade。我将Peter的生命托付给你。比我曾对Harry的更加信赖。保护好他，Wade。保证他的安全。”

“我保证，我说到做到。”

 

Wade走进了小旧物店，谨慎的打量着杂乱的房间。他不想无意把东西碰倒。他发现那位女士在小物件构成的迷宫后方。她微笑着抬起头看向他。“下午好……”

“我叫Wade. Wade Wilson.”

“啊，真是个好名字。很强壮。我叫Bev。来这边，电脑在后面。”

“我非常感激你为我做的这些事。”Wade躲过了一个生锈的自行车，跟着她走进了房间后面。

“没事儿！偷狗的人都应该被抓住严厉惩罚惩罚。”

Wade笑起来。“双手赞成。”他们走进一间办公室，墙上挂着旧电视，较远的角落放着一张桌子。她解释，“我孙子弄得监控摄像头。他说一切数据都会汇入这部电脑。”

“能让我看一下吗？这对于我的工作而言不算太陌生。”

“来吧。你是做什么工作的，Wilson先生？”

“我刚刚从海豹突击队光荣退伍。我曾是海豹突击队员。”Wade在电脑前坐下，登录然后开始搜索。

“哦！我的丈夫，保佑他安息，曾经参加过约战。丢掉了一条胳膊和一条腿。”

Wade露出一个不自在的笑容。他得绞尽脑汁的思考这种情况下应该如何回答。“我想我还比较幸运。”

“你像你所选择的生活那样幸运。查到什么了吗？”

Wade边点头边调出录像文件，打开了一个标着昨天日期的图标。他浏览了一遍二十四小时的视频，直到他找到一辆黑色卡车在店门口停下，Hulk正在车斗里。一个黑头发穿着橙色运动衫的年轻人从副驾驶座跳下车，把Hulk拖下车，丢在路边。像素化的图像给不出更多细节，但是对于Wade来说，如果他在路上碰上那人就能认出来。

“嘿，Bev女士，你能认出这家伙或者他们这辆卡车吗？”

“也许可以……”老妇人俯下身，仔细研究暂停的画面。“他看起来很眼熟，但是我不确定他是谁。”

“没事。你介意我拷贝一份吗？”

“当然不介意，亲爱的。拷吧。我很抱歉不能帮上更多。”

“不，你已经帮了很大的忙了。”在用邮件传送期间，Wade草草将车牌号和卡车车型记在一张纸片上。他将纸撕成两半，写下他的电话号码。“这是我的电话。如果你看到这个人请给我打电话。”

“当然。”

“我以后会带我男朋友过来。他的公寓里急缺一些装饰品。”

“我期待那一天的到来！”

Wade刚出门站在街上遍掏出手机，拨打了Matt的电话。“Hello？”

“嘿，Matt，我需要你查一个车牌号。”

“你觉得我是什么样的人？”

“别这样。你肯定有方法查到。”

盲人律师叹了口气。“好吧。给我号码。”Wade说出了号码，Matt最后说，“一会儿我再打给你。”

海豹队员皱着眉头看着被暴躁的男人挂掉的电话。在街上溜达了十分钟。他的电话震动起来，他看到是Peter打来的。“嘿，班比，怎么了？”

“我想问你今天晚餐想不想做点特别的？”

“你想做什么？”Wade情不自禁的傻笑起来，最咧到耳根，牵动了脸上的伤疤。

“鸡肉干酪加一场电影怎么样？”

“听起来不错。我可能稍微晚点回，还有些事没忙完。”

“哦？你在做什么？”

“搜寻工作选修。我会尽快回来的。”

“好。我帮你联系Bruce？”

“不，先别联系。”Wade忍住叹气的欲望。他真的一点都不想谈这个。特别是和Peter。他能搞定自己的问题。

“好吧，晚上见。”

“嗯，爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

他刚挂断电话，Matt就打了进来。Wade深深吸了一口气然后接听。“这是一个叫James Mobile的人的。”

“地址？”

“告诉我发生了什么我再告诉你。”

“Peter在狗公园的时候有人偷走了Hulk并且扔在了市中心。”

“你认为是这家伙干的？”

“我知道是这家伙干的。有监控录像录下来了。”

“你有录像？”

“有。我去找这家伙了。

“Wade，别干傻事。”

“对此不做任何保证。”

Matt叹了口气，告诉了Wade地址。他听到后皱起了眉，但是还是动身前往那里。那所公寓在一个看起来就很烂的社区，街上的人都谨慎的打量着他。他走进公寓楼，快速爬上那一层。Wade敲了敲门，耐心的等待。

“谁？”一个声音喊道。

“我有点事找James。”Wade冷静的回答，然而怒火已经在体内翻滚，他的肌肉已经期待得颤抖起来。门打开来，直到被链条扯住，Wade只能看到黑色的头发和橙色的运动衫。“你就是James？”

“不是。你是谁，屌面人？”

Wade挥拳破门而入，链条如同细丝一般。“我是谁？我是谁！”他跨过残骸，男孩跌跌撞撞得后退，暗色的眼睛里满是恐惧。他指着年长的男人，因为茶几上的什么药物而恍惚。“我是一个被你偷了导盲犬的盲人的愤怒的男朋友。”他猛的把男孩推到墙上，前臂抵着他的喉咙。

“我们没有偷狗！你他妈的疯了？”

“我有录像。你再说一遍？”

“哥们，快他妈的滚开！”

Wade的怒火失去了控制，拳头猛击在黑发男的下巴上，使他倒在地上，自己回到门口，尽他可能的关好门。他重新平静下来，有一瞬间他仿佛不在美国，而是在敌军控制的地区，拼命获取情报。海豹队员转身面向地上那只哭包，指节咔咔作响。“名字是Deadpool。这是我在海豹突击队里的代号。你叫什么？我们要好好认识一下彼此。”


	10. At the Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者推荐歌曲：Devil's Backbone by the Civil Wars

炙热和疼痛，这样的感觉盘踞在他的胸腔中。是一种扎根在内心深处的焦虑。Wade不想承认那是害怕，但是实际上那就是。他凝视着空阔的沙漠，它一片荒芜，弥漫着不详的气息。他很难相信这里一度是地球上最肥沃的土地，是生命的发源地。也许生命也会在这里终结。逾两千年来，和平从未现身于这片土地。Wade从没信过教，但是他尊重他们，尊重这座被穆斯林、犹太教徒和基督徒视作圣地的城市——耶路撒冷。他知道对这里的人来说，他是侵略者，恐怖分子。这不是他第一次质疑自己的立场，质疑自己是否真的站在保护民主的一方，也不会是最后一次。 

一个穿着传统服饰的老人端着一大盘饮料走了出来。首先在Wade面前停下，说了些什么，Wade把那当做了一句祝福，感激的接过了冷饮。他阴沉的看着当老人走进他的队伍时，他的队友打翻了托盘，胡说八道些什么关于下毒的话。Wade放下饮料，走过去帮助年长的男人收拾他散落的盘子。 

“Wilson？你认真的？”其中一个喊道。Wade转过身，搀着老人回到家里。 

“我很抱歉，先生。我阿拉伯语说的不是很好，但是我替他们向您道歉。他们还不懂事。” 

“哦，我知道。”年老男人的英语说得很磕巴，带着浓重的口音，但是Wade听懂了。“他们还是些毛头小子，但是你不是。” 

“感谢您的饮料。” 

男人点了点头。“我将为你祈祷。安拉会引导你，保护你。” 

接下来的几天里他们一直怀疑会有伏击者，但是没有一个人出现。那段时间后Wade就再没真正感到过恐惧。 

 

 

Wade绕着年轻人打转，打量着他。对方喘着气，“我们没偷过狗，兄弟！我们他妈的怎么会干这种事？” 

在力量的突然爆发之下，Wade将男人拖了起来，扔到墙上。“我知道你和你那个叫James的哥们干了什么！”两记快拳落在对方的上腹。他单手按在他的肩胛骨上防止年轻人滑落。“谁雇的你？” 

男人咳嗽着。“谁说有人雇我们了？” 

Wade的眼睛眯了起来。“什么？你们做这事儿只为了取乐？”几乎像是肌肉抽筋一般，他的拳头落在对方的脸上，发出一声令人牙酸的声音。“难道你和你兄弟就出现在公园然后说‘嘿，我们把这条狗带走扔到一个别的社区里’吗？说！”他又一次准备下手，但是在那之前，年轻人畏缩了一下，举起了双手。 

“别！兄弟，对我们是偷了狗但是！就为了一个狗杂种这样做？你想要进监狱？” 

海豹队员怒视着男孩，然后抓住了他的夹克，把他扔过房间，撞塌了一张桌子。“你尽管去叫警☆察，小子。趁你兄弟到另一个世界旅游的时候把他们都叫到这间塞满了毒品的公寓来。还有那个狗杂种可不是个杂种。你知道那条狗有多重要吗？”男孩拼命的摇头。Wade威胁的踏出一步。“比你想象的要珍贵一千倍。像他这样的猎犬别人都排着队抢。你知道他是干什么的吗？他是条导盲犬！”怒火燃烧着，Wade的手抓住男孩的衬衫前襟，把他提了起来，猛的摔到墙上。死一般的寂静中，他低语，“如果那条狗出了什么意外，那你就是夺走我男友自由的人，他看不见。小混球，谁雇的你们？” 

沙发处突然爆发出一阵笑声，接着重归安静，跟着的是一句“他妈的发生了什么？” 

Wade扔下男孩，转向那个开始恢复意识的稍微年长一点的男人。“你就是James？” 

“对，”他含糊不清的说，“你是谁？” 

Wade向James伸出手，把他提了起来，接着用握紧的拳头一下接一下的打着。“嘿James！欢迎你加入狂欢。我们刚刚还在跟你这位朋友关于你们昨天偷的那条狗呢。” 

“停下！”年轻人大叫，试图把他拉开。“我全告诉你，他和这事没关系，兄弟！” 

海豹队员停了下来，期待地看着男孩。“谁雇的你？” 

“我……我不知道。”看到Wade站起来面对他，男孩匆忙补充，“我不知道是谁但是我肯定他也是为别人干活的。他把我们约到一个停车场见面，告诉我们要干嘛然后跟我们说如果我们偷了那条狗，他会给我们现金。你想想,兄弟，对于这么多钱来说这份工作很轻松。” 

“现在你们两个被我胖揍一顿还觉得这点钱很值吗？”Wade怒吼着按摩手掌。他轻易的忽视了疼痛。年轻人谨慎的后退了一步。 

“别，求你了。我只知道这些了。” 

“不，还没有。你们在哪儿见面的？他给了你什么？他长什么样子？你看到他开什么车了吗？告诉我，小混蛋，或者你们想再被我教训一顿。” 

“他和我们在离这里五条街的停车场见的面。那个地方好像就只有他一个人。他只给了我们几百块钱，他看起来就像华尔街上的那种会计。名贵的西装，头发一丝不乱，年纪有点大，一直提到他的老板，但是一次都没说是谁。他坐了辆出租走了。” 

Wade看了两人一会，接着问。“你叫什么？” 

“Joey。我是他弟弟。” 

“好吧，Joey，我建议你和你哥哥最好留在这里。我会给你们打电话的，在我打电话的时候，你们两个他妈的最好在这儿。我说的够明白了吗？” 

“否则呢？” 

“不要考验我的耐心，小狗崽子。我会找出你们，而且下一次你们不会再有走路的能力。” 

Wade离开了公寓，外面天已经黑了，他暗骂一声。肾上腺素还在他身体里流窜，灼热而沉重。他因夜晚寒冷的空气和顺着手指流下的血液而亢奋。Wade想要为他的行为而有负罪感。Peter如果知道Wade干什么去了肯定会对他非常失望。Peter肯定会发现，这男孩儿对这种事总是很敏锐，那时候他们肯定会大吵一架。Wade只能希望Peter发现后能藏在心里，原谅他，继续爱他。 

Peter叹了口气，想让自己不要担心。Wade告诉过他会晚点回来，但是这不能阻止他牵肠挂肚。他洗完盘子的时候Hulk正趴在他脚边。Wade待会会把他们小心地收好。从海豹队员住过来后就痛苦的发现了Peter要把东西都放在固定的位置。一阵敲门声回荡在公寓里，Hulk兴奋的跳了起来，叫着跑过去。Peter笑着跟上。“是谁啊？” 

“我，baby boy。” 

Peter放心地微笑起来，他开了门锁，打开门。烘焙好的派的香味涌进他的鼻子，伴随着Wade的嘴唇印在他的太阳穴上。“这是什么？” 

“烤苹果派。我去了家小面包店。抱歉我回来晚了。” 

“没关系，”Peter真诚的回答。“我只是有点担心你。” 

“你永远都不用为我担心。我永远会回到你的身边。” 

“你真是个傻瓜。” 

“你一个人的傻瓜！”Wade的低沉的笑声让Peter高兴的哼哼起来，他迅速锁上门，跟着Wade走进厨房。“你怎么不去坐着等我把吃的端给你？你已经做了饭还洗了碗了。” 

Peter愤愤的说，“好吧，我去拿点饮料。”犹犹豫豫的在厨房里转了几圈后，Peter从冰箱里拿了两罐碳酸饮料，走进客厅坐在了沙发上。他听着Wade在厨房里忙忙碌碌，然后因为意外的安静而皱起眉。Wade是个话匣子，对他来说干活的时候不说点关于他今天怎么过的话有点不同寻常。Peter试图让自己不要多想。也许Wade只是累了。现在已经很晚了，他忙了一天。 

“晚餐来了！”他旁边的沙发陷了下去，Wade把一个盘子塞到他手里。“你想看点……呃，听点什么？” 

Peter微笑着拿起叉子。“什么都行。” 

“喔噢，在播黄金女郎。”” 

“找工作有什么进展了吗？”过了会Peter询问道。 

“没啥。”年长的男人温柔的说。尴尬的气氛在他们之间的空气里弥漫，Peter放下了手里的东西。他看不见，但是他知道东西放在哪儿。Peter知道Wade退役的事会引发出一些问题。 

“你知道Steve和他哥们Sam举办了一个VA聚会。也许去听听不错。他们也许能帮你找点事做。”他感到Wade在他旁边动了动。“你耸肩我也看不到的。” 

“我会考虑下。   
”   
“我只是……想让你开心点。”Peter很担心，但是他也不想逼迫Wade。 

“我知道。我，baby boy，我没事。” 

Peter相信了他，他相信Wade会对他说实话。他很敏锐，但是有时候还是会有一些偏差，因为他看不到别人的面部表情。他们边吃边听着几个老女士的节目，不时发表一下评论。他们吃完后，Wade把盘子拿回了厨房，又回到Peter旁边的位置上。Peter抓住了他男朋友的手，顿了一下，皱起眉，更加坚定的握住了它。他的指尖在Wade的指关节上摩挲。这种感觉很奇怪，像是他的指关节被划伤，弄坏了。“什么……？” 

“没什么。” 

“这不像没什么，Wade。” 

“我在街上碰到了几个小混蛋。” 

“发生了什么？”Peter问，声音甚至在他自己听来都很惊慌。 

“没什么。就是有个家伙想出风头。打了一架，我没事。我甚至都没被打到。” 

Peter撅起嘴，不相信他。他小心翼翼的伸出手，摸索着碰到Wade的脸。他描画着熟悉的轮廓，感受着手下没新添像是刀伤或者肿胀或者别的什么伤的温暖皮肤。“我没事，baby。我没受伤。” 

“但是其他人受伤了。”Peter重新握住Wade的手，感受着伤痕累累的皮肤。 

“好吧……这我不否认。” 

Peter哼哼着，想问一打问题却不   
知从何开始。“不会有警察敲我们门给我们表彰吧？” 

“不会。别担心。哥能搞定。”Wade的语调里透着顽皮，平复了Peter紧张的心情。随着更深的陷到大个儿的怀中他甚至咧开嘴笑了。 

“哦真的吗？你搞定了？” 

“什么？我刚刚是不是发现你语气带着怀疑？” 

“是的。”Peter简直可以听到Wade泄气地猛的呼出一口气。他站起来，拽着Wade。“我们去睡觉好不好？” 

“想让我今天晚上留下来？”Wade放肆的问。 

“当然。拜托，你在这儿都有专有抽屉了。” 

“那是。我想先去洗个澡。一起来吗？” 

他话里的性暗示让Peter咯咯笑起来，只能想象到男人暗示他的景象。“我想我就算了。我有点累。” 

“下次会答应吗？” 

“应该吧……大概。” 

在卧室里，Wade进了卫生间，Peter换上了一身干净的睡衣，然后去刷牙。一声响亮的尖叫吓得他跳了起来，帘子猛的拉上的声音吸引了他的注意力。 

“Petey！你应该敲门！我在这儿裸着呢！” 

Peter大笑得眼泪都留了出来。“我的天，Wade！你应该知道两件事。第一：你根本不怕我看到你的裸体。第二：我是盲人，你裸着我也看不见。” 

他能从海豹队员的声音中听出他噘着嘴。“我就是想好玩点。” 

“你成功了。”Peter微笑着刷牙洗脸。他回到房间里，在床上缩成一团听着Wade淋浴时发出的声音。男人唱着歌，诚然难以入耳，但是听着也挺好。Hulk跳上床，在床尾舒展身体。一会儿，水流关上了，Wade边吹口哨边穿上衣服。Wade按动电灯开关，关上抽风扇，倒在他身边。 

“给我读书。“Peter在寂静中轻声要求。 

Wade动了动，把毯子拉起来裹在两人身上。“你不是累了吗。” 

“但是我想听你给我读书。” 

Wade咕哝着，但是还是认真的问了。“你想听什么？” 

“任何你擅长讲的？” 

“走到十字路口。” 

“讲的什么？” 

“1966年3月Meredith的故事。你知道这家伙是第一个上了密西西比一所全是白人的大学的非裔美国人。因为牛津的那些大动乱。” 

“是的。” 

“这本书讲的是他三年以后的三月的事。让我意识到我有必要和那些小混混打一架。” 

“真的吗？” 

“你知道的，我是个忠实的人道主义者。”Wade哼了声。 

“说说你今天下午打的那些人？” 

“我还能说啥？我讨厌小霸王。” 

“我也是。所以你会给我读几页吗？” 

“我怎么会拒绝呢？”Wade在屋里走动，随后又坐回来，书本打开的声音让Peter闭上了眼睛。随着Wade开始朗读起来他叹了口气。他知道这是个奇怪的要求，但是Wade大声朗读的时候他的声音平静而流畅。这是Peter在这个世界上最爱的声音。Wade停了下来，问，“你为什么要我读书？” 

“我想听你的声音。” 

“真的？” 

“是啊。这就像，你知道情侣们只是因为喜欢对方的容貌所以就会注视对方，我没那个福分。我只能永远听着你的声音，永远都不会厌倦。” 

Wade咕哝，“所以……如果你不喜欢一个人的声音你就不会喜欢那个人？” 

Peter耸了耸肩。“我猜是的。有些人确实听着就很丑。” 

“那我听起来怎么样？” 

“通常情况下？你听起来很自信、快乐、满足。你的声音听起来……很独特。很低沉，但是你总是变化音调，所以有时候听起来很尖锐。我觉得你自己甚至都没意识到。当你想说点什么超出你最高音的东西的时候会破音。听起来沙哑刺耳。有的时候更糟，比如说早上的第一句话或者你累了的时候。我能肯定的是，我喜欢你的声音。” 

他可以听到他声音里的笑意。“那我很幸运。是我的声音征服了你。” 

“并不。声音确实是一部分原因，但是真正征服我的是你的‘人格魅力’。” 

“我就知道。”他们轻声笑着，接着Wade继续柔声朗读。Peter聆听着对方的声音陷入了梦乡。这是Peter睡得最安稳的一觉。


End file.
